


Turncoat A.U. Part 3

by ams75



Series: Turncoat A.U. [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, RipFic, The rest of the team have smaller roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: Here it is, the finale of my Turncoat A.U.! Can Rip be saved?





	Turncoat A.U. Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceL/gifts).



> To AliceL, who left me such a nice comment on Part 2, I hope this lives up to and exceeds your expectations.
> 
> Thank you, you know who, for helping make sure I keep everyone in character.
> 
> In case the work tag doesn't link correctly, Part 1 is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11817210
> 
> Part 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11918349

Sara looked around at the others.  It had already been a very long day and dawn hadn't yet broken.  She'd only been healed from the gunshot wound half an hour ago, thanks to Gideon and Martin.  
  
It had begun, she supposed, when she had been shot in the stomach by their one-time Captain, Rip Hunter.  He was currently the object of their stares, locked in the brig as he was.  She had needed Gideon's help the most so she had been helped to med bay and Rip had been carried to the brig.  The gag was still in place as were the ropes.  She wanted to thank whoever had done such a great job of tying him up but no-one was taking the credit.  She had woken up to him near them, tied up and Mick and Amaya had claimed to open their eyes to the same sight.  George Washington had been returned to his men and the Redcoats had fewer soldiers this day, fighting on their side.  The general had several prisoners, which explained the lack of fighters.  
  
"Welcome home," she said sarcastically.  She didn't expect a reaction and that was exactly what she got:  nothing.  He was awake because she could see the green of his eyes but he was too far away for them to reach.  The one time she had managed to make eye contact, those moss green eyes had promised death before his gaze dropped, as if she was too far beneath him to be bothered with.  She was tempted to unlock the door and force him to have a reaction but that was probably what he wanted, a chance to kill or be killed so she remained outside the door with the others.  She felt a slight pressure on her wrist and glanced down to see Jax was lightly holding her.  He was letting her know she wasn't alone.  Good.  
  
On her other side, Ray Palmer towered over her.  He said earnestly, "We're not just going to leave him like this, are we? I mean, we can't leave him like this, he's helped us in the past, we have to--"  
  
She cut him off.  "Of course we aren't.  Gideon, options?"  
  
The A.I. was silent.  Was she thinking over what could be done or was there really nothing they could do?  
  
They were running out of time.  There had been a note left prominently on Rip and it read, 'For god's sake, don't remove the gag.  He can take over the ship in a breath.'  
  
He couldn't eat or drink with the gag left on and without those necessities, he would die.  Even though she was incredibly angry right now, in fact, burning up in fiery rage because he had shot her without warning, and damnit, that was NOT the Rip Hunter she had come to know after, yes, admittedly shooting them each with a stun gun at first sight.  The Rip she knew cared about each of them deeply although he would never admit it out loud.  
  
"Miss Lance, I regret--"  
  
"Cog.. cogi.. cogni..." Mick said, cutting off Gideon.  
  
"The Captain would never approve of that, Mr. Rory!" Gideon said hotly.  
  
"Wait, what? What wouldn't I approve of, Gideon?"  
  
"Not you, Captain Lance.  Captain Hunter is vehemently against cognitive--"  
  
"That's the one," Mick said.  
  
"--intrusion, he considers it barbaric and torture." Gideon finished.  
  
Sara could practically hear him ask if he got a vote in this and she answered, "No, Rip, you don't.  Gideon, what is it?"  
  
"Cognitive Intrusion allows access to another's mind.  The connection is made by electrical leads that mimic the synaptic impulses of the brain.  It is dangerous for all parties involved."  
  
When Gideon stopped talking, Sara looked around at Martin, who appeared shocked, Nate and Amaya who were only there because the rest of them were, Jax who looked like he was still catching up on the explanation, Ray, who looked thoughtful and Mick, who said, "We don't have a choice."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sara asked.  
  
"Either he stays like that," Mick waved at Rip, "in which case he'll die soon, or someone drags him out."  
  
"Of his mind?" she asked, to make sure she understood.  
  
"Yeah.  Seen it done, had it done, never done it myself," Mick said.  
  
"I'll go.  I'm Captain and he's my responsibility."  
  
"I don't think that's such a great idea," Ray said nervously, well aware what she could do to him if she disagreed.  "I mean, we're kinda stuck here right now, aren't we? First, we didn't lift off because you were being healed and now..."  
  
"The brain can be very delicate," Martin said.  
  
"If the fighting gets too close, you'll be needed to stop it," Ray said.  "I'll go in."  
  
"I'll help," Jax said.  
  
"I can monitor everyone," Martin said.  
  
Sara gazed at each of them in turn, proud because they had stepped up to help Rip and frustrated because, damnit, she should be able to help him.  
  
Sara turned to Nate and before she could say anything he said, "I know, go figure out what our next mission should be."  He meant where the other fragments of the Spear were.  
  
**********  
  
Rip rolled his eyes at how stupid this all was.  Even as the door was unlocked and Dr. Palmer and Mr. Rory entered the brig to lift him up and carry him to med bay, he contemplated who to kill first, should the chance present itself.  He tried to make the journey difficult but, deep down inside, knew he had failed in that.  
  
He could hear Miss Lance and Mr. Jackson following them and that made him try to fight them all the more; he could not, would not tolerate them thinking he was not a threat.  
  
He was placed none too gently in the chair pulled out for cognitive intrusion and he almost bounced back out.  His hands jostled by his coat and a small piece of metal brushed against his fingers.  While the others tried to settle him in better on the chair, his deft fingers claimed the straight pin.  Ah, now he had a weapon.  True, not much of one but better than what he'd had before.  
  
He wasn't really paying attention to their voices, concentrating more on how to use this little beauty but realized the words 'rope' and 'cut' had been used.  He braced himself as best he could and when he felt the rope part away from his wrists and arms, he made his move.  
  
He stabbed the pointed end of the pin into the nearest arm and dragged it quickly towards him, leaving a small trail of blood.  Think he wasn't capable of taking advantage of almost any situation?  
  
He saw the fist aiming at his nose and tried to turn his face.  A roar of pure rage filled his ears and words jumbled together.  "Mick, no!"  Female voice, that one.  
  
"Mick!" That one was Ray.  
  
"Dude, don't!"  
  
He braced for an impact that never came.  "Martin! Sedate Rip!"  Sara yelled.  "Now!"  
  
"On it!" Martin called back.  
  
"Wait til I get my hands on him! Just one punch, I swear!"  
  
"You don't want to do that, Mick! I mean, maybe right now you do but you really, really don't," Ray babbled.  
  
Mick grunted ominously and Rip wished the gag had loosened just a little bit, or at all.  If it had, he would have had Mr. Rory boiling over into an unstoppable rage.  
  
"Martin!"  
  
"I have it!" Rip felt a sharp jab in his wrist and soon spiralled down into unconsciousness.  
  
**********  
  
"Professor Stein, the dosage was not adequate to keep the Captain under for long.  Please administer the extra sedative I've prepared."  
  
"On it," Martin said as Jax and Sara made their way to the extra chairs.  
  
Ray noticed their movement and called out, "Hey! We agreed I was going in!"  
  
Sara sat down.  "Things change, Ray.  I need you to make sure Mick doesn't do anything stupid.  More stupid.  We'll all be in trouble if he tries to attack Rip."  
  
"Uh, but shouldn't that mean you look after him? You could stop him if he tries."  
  
She smiled briefly and said, "He needs a friend right now."  
  
While they talked, Martin injected the second dose of sedative in Rip's arm then turned his attention to Mick.  "Here, let me clean that for you," he offered.  
  
"It's nothing," Mick said dismissively.  
  
"That's as may be but we've got access to the most advanced medical equipment we've ever seen, let's use it."  
  
Shaking his head, Mick grabbed a seat and allowed Stein access to the wound.  The blood was wiped off, the area was sterilized and the tissue regenerator soon erased all sign of the recent altercation.  
  
"Hey, Mick, buddy, uh, you okay?"  
  
"Peachy, Haircut.  Go get me a beer.  Make it a six pack."  
  
"Are you sure you should-- never mind, be right back!" Ray turned and ran out of med bay.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road, Mick," Sara called.  Stein moved out of his way and Mick walked over to the chairs, first making sure Rip was set up to receive his visitors mentally then got Sara and Jax ready to enter Rip's mind.  
  
Always on the quest for new knowledge, Martin softly questioned Gideon about the connections and she replied in kind.  Mick ignored them and tried hard to concentrate on what he was doing, not what had been done to him.  He mostly succeeded.  
  
Ray returned, beer in hand and Mick grabbed one and popped open the tab.  
  
"Stein, put the bracelet on the kid and the assassin."  
  
"Really, Mick, that's all I am to you?" Sara asked jokingly.  
  
"You'll have one hour to find Rip and return him.  When you're inside his mind, if you press the red button, the bracelet will give you a shock and wake you up here.  Don't lose it, it's your only ticket out."  
  
"What should we expect to see?"  
  
"Don't know.  It's the Englishman's choice."  
  
"Okay.  Ready."  
  
"Ready," Jax echoed.  
  
They weren't prepared for the shift.  
  
**********  
  
Miserable, Rip paced the brig as he forcefully murmured the basic facts he could remember about himself.  It seemed to him that each time through, the list grew shorter but he didn't have a recorder to use to check against his memory.  He walked over to the door, wondering if there'd be yet another electrical shock when he touched it.  He'd lost track of how many times that had been despite his best efforts.  
  
"I demand that you open this door at once!" It sounded weak even to his own ears.  He wasn't sure if the echoing laughter that surrounded him was real or his imagination.  He covered his ears with his hands, trying to muffle the sound but it had no effect.  
  
What the bloody hell was going on?  
  
When, how had he ended up in here? He couldn't remember.  The last thing he remembered... the last thing he remembered...  
  
He realized he couldn't even recall the last thing that had happened before he had woken up here.  Whatever memories he could bring up were brief, fragments.  
  
"Rip! Rip!"  
  
"Rip!"  
  
"Captain Rip Hunter!"  
  
Wasn't that him? The first voice was female, the second was male, the third had been the woman he'd just heard.  
  
Yes, that was him!  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded coldly.  "Why did you throw me in here?"  
  
"No, dude, it wasn't us," the man said.  
  
"We're here to get you out!" the woman claimed.  
  
"No," he said, correcting her, "you and the rest forced me in here."  
  
"Rip, don't you remember us? I'm Sara."  
  
"I'm Jax."  
  
"You recruited us to..."  
  
She'd obviously thought better of finishing that sentence because she trailed off.  
  
"Sara Lance, Jefferson Jackson, Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, and Martin Stein.  You threw me in here."  He frowned at Jax.  "You'd merged.  It was Firestorm who'd--"  
  
"Hello, Captain."  
  
Shock, upset, agitation, aggravation melted away as he faced the newcomer.  "Gideon! You found me!"  
  
"I always will, Captain."  She walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Wait, you're Gideon?" Sara asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"But you're--"  
  
"Human?"  
  
"I was going to say hot, but yeah."  
  
Rip hurried out and rushed over to Gideon, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  Just as fiercely and protectively, Gideon returned it.  
  
Must be more to this bond between captain and A.I., Sara mused, then she wondered if Miranda had known.  
  
"We have to get out of here, Captain," Gideon said.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"You don't recognize it?"  
  
"I'm-- not sure."  
  
"Let's get a move on," the woman, no, Sara, said.  "I don't want to run into our doubles again."  
  
"Me either," Jax said.  
  
Doubles? "Gideon?"  
  
"You can trust Captain Lance and Mr. Jackson."  He nodded slightly.  Without breaking physical contact, they released each other from the hug but held hands loosely.  
  
Sara smirked, noticing how touchy-feely their usually prickly captain was.  She hoped she'd be able to tease him later.  
  
"We'll have to get him somewhere more familiar," Gideon said, turning her face away to look at Sara and Jax.  
  
"The parlour?" Sara suggested.  
  
Gideon nodded.  "That's a good idea, it has a strong association for him."  
  
"I am right here you know," Rip said, complaining.  
  
"I know," Gideon said.  That was the problem, he was supposed to be in charge of his own body.  
  
"How did you get here? How did you all get here?"  They moved forward a few steps.  "Sara, answer me," he said, somewhat peevishly.  
  
Gideon shook her head minutely, so she lied, "I don't know."  
  
Rip stopped short and spun to face her.  "Miss... Captain Lance," he said, remembering what Gideon had called her, "if you're going to lie to me, at least have the courtesy to do it to my face."  
  
Sara couldn't remember the last time he had sounded so cold.  It wasn't when he shot her, that was more a lack of emotion.  She felt a smile trying to tug her lips upwards.  He really sounded like Captain Rip Hunter just then.  
  
"You're not here just to rescue me, are you," he said slowly "you want some kind of information."  
  
"Yeah," she said truthfully.  "What do you know about the Spear of Destiny?"  
  
His eyes narrowed.  "Where have you heard that name?"  
  
"Nate and Amaya.  You haven't met them yet.  Well, not properly.  We need to stop Thawne, Darhk and Merlyn from getting it.  We need to know where we can find the pieces."  
  
She realized it was the wrong thing to say as his face hardened and shut her out.  "Once we're out of here, we'll talk."  
  
Sara exchanged what the hell glances with Jax and Gideon.  
  
"Rip--"  
  
"For all I know, this is an elaborate hoax to make me give up information.  I tell you and then I'm left here to die.  No thank you."  
  
"Captain."  Gideon tried to make him listen.  "You know who I am, you can feel our connection."  
  
Not quite as coldly as he'd addressed Sara but still with a noticeable lack of warmth he said, "I'd like to believe you, I really would.  My head is swimming and I feel like I'm drowning and here you are, like a life preserver if only I could hold on but I can't.  I'm slipping away even as I try to catch you."  
  
  
"Rip--" Jax's voice was filled with dread.  He followed Jax's line of sight and spotted them, his captors.  Firestorm was there.  "I thought we got rid of them?!?"  
  
Rip recognized the Atom, too, and Heatwave.  The White Canary was there but she barely looked like Sara, his Sara.  
  
"Only Captain Hunter can do that," Gideon said quietly.  
  
Why was that? Rip wondered as he faced them.  
  
"Get back to your cell," the Atom said menacingly.  
  
"Yeah, or we'll hurt your little friends," said Heatwave.  "Wait, we'll hurt'em anyway."  
  
Rip couldn't remember the last time he'd been so frightened.  "No!" He pushed his hand forward as hard as he could as if he could just sweep them away.  
  
The Atom was flung backwards, melted into, through the hull of the ship and disappeared into space.  Rip stared at his hand, shocked.  He'd never had powers! A sound stirred him from his reverie.  "I." Push.  "Said."  Push.  "No!" Push.  
  
Jax and Sara just stared at him when he looked back at them and then he looked forward again.  They were still gone.  He spun back to face them, his friends.  "I'm Captain Rip Hunter and we have to get out of my mind."  
  
A grin blossomed on Sara's face.  She held up her wrist as did Jax.  Both wore bracelets he'd never seen before.  "This is our way out," Jax explained.  
  
"One push and we're gone," Sara said.  
  
He nodded.  "Do it."  
  
"But what about you?" Jax asked.  "I thought you'd just kind of vanish?"  
  
"I'll see to it that Captain Hunter joins you," Gideon said.  
  
"See you on the outside!" Sara pressed the button, and phased out of existence.  
  
"Later!" Jax followed her.  
  
"Captain, you have to go now."  
  
"Is there no way to bring you with me?"  
  
She laughed quietly.  "I'm already there."  
  
"I mean in this form."  
  
She stopped laughing.  "No.  I only exist this way here."  
  
Rip closed the distance between them and she stretched upward.  The world exploded as they kissed.  
  
**********  
  
"Captain Hunter!"  
  
For some reason, Martin sounded worried.  With great effort, Rip opened his eyes.  
  
"Welcome back, Rip!" The man in question couldn't remember the last time Ray had sounded so happy and that was saying something.  
  
"Thank you."  Rip allowed himself to lean back a moment, then frowned.  "Someone help me out of this chair."  
  
***********  
  
Standing in the doorway of his quarters looking at the corridor, Rip paused mid-motion as he heard one of the last voices he'd expected to hear.  Shouldn't she be on the bridge?  
  
"Rip? What are you doing?"  
  
He was almost fully dressed.  He finished shrugging into his long coat then spun around to face her.  "I should think that was obvious."  
  
"Nah, not really," she said, her stomach sinking.  "More like the opposite of obvious."  
  
"Going after two of the fragments of the Spear of Destiny.  Eobard Thawne knows who is in possession of them and that I am overdue for our rendezvous.  Time is of the essence, Miss Lance.  Mr. Jackson, Professor Stein and Doctor Palmer should be waiting for me by the jump ship."  
  
Should be.  
  
"Gideon, where are Mr. Jackson, Doctor Palmer and Professor Stein right now?"  
  
Her silence was all the answer he didn't want.  
  
"Tell them to meet me there, Sara.  I'd rather not live in a world of Eobard Thawne's choosing."  He strode past her and heard her running to catch up.  He ignored her for a moment.  "Gideon, you have the last known location of Henry Heywood?"  
  
"Where you dropped him off in the 1960s, yes."  
  
"Good."  He halted and turned quickly to face her.  He wasn't surprised to see a glint of something.  Needle to sedate him? Knife to threaten him? Whatever, it didn't matter.  "You'll just have to trust me, Sara.  This is my home and I'm coming back.  Gideon would never forgive me if I didn't.  Everything, and I mean everything else can be dealt with after the Spear cannot be used by anyone.  It's that dangerous."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me to come with you?"  
  
"You've obviously taken charge in my absence.  I'm.. requesting" he changed demanding at the last second "the three members of the team I'm most comfortable dealing with at this moment and they, me.  Gideon can keep a line of communication open between the ships."  
  
"And if I insist on coming with you?"  
  
"I would point out, Captain Lance, that being in charge is not always the fun thing, rushing headlong into danger."  A smile touched his lip for a moment as he recalled several times doing just that.  "I had a segment and I entrusted the others to three people who are now in danger because Eobard Thawne captured me despite my best efforts and I told him who has them and, to the best of my knowledge, where they are.  We have two ships and three people to save,  I need you to take the _Waverider_ and save Henry Heywood and collect his piece of the Spear.  I remember enough of what I did to know the team listen to you."  
  
"Sometimes I really hate you, you know that? Why him? Why not this third one?"  
  
His eyes glinted with humour.  "Because I want to be there when we pick her up."  
  
"And if I say no, they're not going with you?"  
  
"I'll go by myself.  Without back-up.  Gideon will have the name and location of the last person to find, should I not be able to return."  
  
He could feel her search his face, his eyes, for the truth and stood there, waiting for the end of the scrutiny.  
  
"You'd better return, Captain Rip Hunter."  
  
"I have no intention of doing otherwise, Miss... Captain Lance."  
  
Was that a sniff he heard? If so, it was gone when she said, "Gideon, tell them to meet Captain Hunter."  
  
He nodded slightly and walked away.  
  
He rounded the corner and, once out of her sight, allowed himself to lean heavily against the wall for support.  "Gideon, have Dr. Palmer bring me a sandwich and one of the extra special pain pills."  
  
"Captain."  
  
He hadn't realized how much being the recipient of cognitive intrusion would take out of him.  He couldn't think of a time he'd had a worse headache -- even being shot and left for dead hadn't been this bad.  Possibly all the weed and lack of food, which he blamed on being a film student, had also affected him, not to mention the abrupt cold turkey he'd been forced to endure.  "Maybe two pills, please, in case I need one later."  
  
"Your wish is my command."  One of these days, he was going to track down exactly who had been responsible for her command of sarcasm.  
  
He pushed himself away from the wall before he could be seen by anyone and now that his vision had somewhat cleared, he could find his way to the jump ship.  If he took longer than usual to reach it, well, that was to be expected.  As he neared it, he forced himself to straighten.  That was three men standing there, wasn't it? One with grey hair, another who towered over him and... yes.  Good, all present and accounted for.  He could do this, act like everything was normal.  "Dr. Palmer, is that for me?" he asked brusquely as he drew even with the group and took the... enormous... sandwich.  
  
"Yeah, Gideon asked me to grab it on my way and, oh, hey, here's some water for you."  He passed over a water bottle which Rip cradled in his arm.  
  
"I don't suppose she also had you pick up a couple of pills?" Rip asked as he used his almost free hand to open the door to the jump ship.  The pills were stimulants which would help him stay awake and concentrate but had the unfortunate side effect of making their user crash and sleep soundly for bout twenty-four hours when the dose wore off.  
  
"Um, one.  She told me to hang onto it for now."  
  
"Of course she did," Rip said with a long suffering sigh.  "Jax, take the pilot seat."  Rip sat down in the chair next to it.  "Gentlemen, Gideon is diabolical."  
  
"What do you mean?" Martin asked as he sat behind Rip and Ray took the last chair.  Jax settled into the pilot chair.  
  
"Gideon," Rip said, "you do know I've been a film student the last few months? I've been living off fumes for months and you give me this to eat?"  
  
"All the more reason for you to have something nutritious," she said primly.  
  
He brought up one end of the sandwich to begin to eat it when he noticed Jax hadn't done anything.  "What are you waiting for?" He frowned.  Surely he had... yes, he was buckled in, as was Jax, he could only assume the others were as well.  
  
"You really don't look good, man."  
  
"There's a good reason for that," Rip said dismissively.  "Take us out of here."  
  
Jax sat there stubbornly not moving.  
  
Oh, for pity's sake.  "Gideon, confirm to them I will be fine five minutes after I finish your special sandwich."  
  
"The Captain will be fine five minutes after he finishes his sandwich," Gideon said.  
  
"I told you, diabolical."  Rip took a bite of his sandwich and chewed carefully.  When Gideon chose this method to deliver medicine, she liked to spread out the pill thoroughly so he would have to eat the entire thing to get the effect he desired.  
  
"You wouldn't have me any other way," she said smugly.  
  
He swallowed and they still hadn't moved.  "Jax."  
  
"We should tell Sara."  
  
"As you know, I already talked to her, that's why you're here," Rip said warningly.  He hadn't come this far to be stopped now.  
  
"Jax, maybe you should listen to Rip," Ray said.  
  
"Sara ought to know you ain't well."  
  
"She knows I'm doing this with or without your help," Rip said flatly as more of the sandwich disappeared.  "I asked you along as back-up in case I need it.  Get out of the pilot's chair if you aren't willing to help."  
  
"Perhaps you ought to do as he says, Jefferson.  Fly the jump ship.  Mr. Hunter is regaining some colour already."  
  
Jax looked all set to argue or storm off but, angrily if his movements were any indication, he began the pre-flight sequence.  
  
"Gideon, make sure Miss Lance is ready to act on the information you give her as soon as we leave."  
  
A second or two passed.  "She is."  
  
"Good.  Jax?"  
  
Against his better judgement, they flew away from the _Waverider_.  
  
************  
  
"Gentlemen, welcome to Detroit 3000," Rip said.  They'd landed near where Rip knew they'd find Charles McNider.  "Don't stop and gawk," Rip said, adding, "Raymond," in a meaningful voice as Dr. Palmer did just that.  
  
"But--" Ray started to protest.  
  
"You can play tourist another time."  
  
Ray muttered, "Same old Rip," which he chose to ignore.  
  
"Keep an eye out for trouble, we may not have arrived here first," Rip said quietly.  "Perhaps it would be best if I go in alone and if I need help, I'll call you."  
  
"What if Thawne is already there?" Martin asked.  
  
"Then I'll be dead," Rip said bluntly.  "If you can salvage anything, do so."  He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so scared but he was lying to himself, it had been when Thawne had snatched him and he had thought himself a film student named Phil.  
  
"You're scaring me," Jax said but Rip thought he detected a sliver of truth.  
  
"Good, you should be.  The man we're up against is utterly ruthless and nigh on impossible to stop."  Guts churning, he led them to Dr. McNider's office.  He motioned for them to wait then opened the door and strode in.  
  
So far, so good.  "Charles," Rip said.  
  
"Captain Hunter! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Unfortunately, a cabal of sorts is after the Spear.  We need to get you out of here."  Rip couldn't remember a time in his life, well, before he'd taken his own piece and vanished, that he'd felt so vulnerable.  
  
"Is that wise? You said we'd be safer if we were scattered."  
  
"Unfortunately, we need to pick somewhere, somewhen else.  They know you're here."  Rip dropped his gaze.  "I told them."  
  
"Then why should I come with you now?"  
  
Before Rip could think of a reply, Ray walked in.  "Because he was tortured and brainwashed, that's the only reason he told them.  We got him back.  You can trust him now."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know you, why should I believe or, indeed, trust you?" Charles asked.  
  
"We're wasting time," Rip said, irritated yet touched by Dr. Palmer's gesture.  Why wouldn't they ever listen to him?  
  
"If what he says is true, convince me you're the man I knew."  
  
"I'm afraid that would take more time than we've got," Rip said.  "Have you heard of Eobard Thawne?"  
  
"The name is familiar."  
  
"He's after the Spear."  
  
Charles removed his lab coat and walked over to the display by the door.  "These could use a little tweaking."  
  
"What is it?" Ray was intrigued.  
  
"A bio-morphic implant," Rip said.  
  
"One day, if I can perfect it, it could end violence as we know it.  It's capable of changing its host's neural processes," Charles said.  As they left, Charles grabbed up his hat and put on his coat.  
  
Rip looked puzzled for a second then marveled, "That is bloody brilliant, Charles."  
  
"Am I missing something, guys? Because I feel like I'm missing something," Ray said as he followed them out.  
  
**********  
  
The trip back to the jump ship had been even more tense, if such a thing were possible.  This time, Rip claimed the pilot's seat.  He was all wound up; he wouldn't feel safe until they were in normal space again where, theoretically at least, Thawne couldn't reach them.  
  
"Strap in," he said tersely as he brought the ship to life.  He ignored the chatter around him, choosing instead to concentrate on the ship's controls.  Try as he might, he could not get rid of the image of himself with the prisoners, his men were taking them to the Waverider one moment, yet the next, he woke, thoroughly tied up.  Why couldn't he remember anything in between?  
  
His movements sure to an outsider, he set the flight path then they lifted off.  "Gideon?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"Any news from the _Waverider_?" For some reason, he couldn't quite bring himself to say Captain Lance.  If the others on the team noticed, they stayed silent.  
  
"Rendezvous should occur on schedule."  
  
"Good."  Relief, possibly prematurely, flood him.  "There's someone here who'd like to say hello."  
  
"Hello, Gideon," Charles said.  
  
"Dr. McNider! It is indeed a pleasure!" Her voice was filled with a warmth usually only reserved for Rip at times.  
  
Ray, Martin and Jax exchanged glances.  How did they know each other? More importantly, how could Rip just sit there and not react? She might, possibly, have sounded even happier than when Rip had returned.  
  
"Stop trying to make me jealous," Rip said.  
  
"Would I try to do that?" she asked innocently and Charles laughed.  
  
"I'm not coming between you two!" he said.  
  
"If you've been good, he may, and I stress may, check over some of your connections," Rip said.  
  
This was getting too weird for the others.  
  
"I'll look forward to it," she said."  
  
"All right, we'll see you soon."  
  
**********  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
Rip opened the door to the jump ship and there was Miss Lance, anger radiating from her body for those skilled enough to see it.  
  
"Gideon, see to it that Charles has the run of the ship while he's here.  Lead him to his room when he's ready."  He looked back and Charles and shook his hand.  "It's good to see you again."  
  
Rip could feel Miss Lance's anger grow exponentially the longer he took to join her.  "Likewise."  
  
"I'll see you in about twenty-four hours.  Make sure you behave yourself with Gideon!"  
  
"Will do."  
  
Rip exited the jump ship and began the long journey to his quarters.  The stimulant was wearing off and he'd be crashing soon, bed or no bed.  "Walk with me."  It was a request, not a demand.  He could see the desire to tell him to go to hell was warring with her need to kick his ass.  As he passed her he said, "I don't have much time, if you wish some answers."  
  
That got her attention.  She fell into step beside him and he was well aware of the danger she presented.  He was bone weary and didn't care.  "The pills are for Time Masters, sometimes taking one was the only way to complete a mission.  Yes, this was that important.  I had no wish to waste precious minutes arguing with you when I'm well aware of the risks of taking it.  Gideon and I have a deal whenever I take one, she provides breakfast.  If it was necessary, I have a delicious one, if not, well, cardboard would be more appetizing."  
  
"Why did you take it? We could have waited--"  
  
"And Mr. Thawne might have paid a visit to Charles and Henry when I was asleep.  Were you able to find Henry?" His legs felt like lead.  Surely, he must be close to his bed by now?  
  
"Yeah.  You should avoid him for now."  
  
He raised an eyebrow but refrained from questions.  "All right.  Keep the ship in normal space while I'm asleep.  He can't access the ship while we're in flight there.  He might be able to in the temporal zone."  The walls wavered and Rip reeled into the one on his left.  
  
Taking pity on him, Sara slipped under his arm and steadied him.  "Just because I'm helping you, don't think this is over."  
  
"Perish the thought."  
  
They passed the next two doors and Sara opened the third.  "Your room."  
  
"Ah.  Thank you."  He turned to go in as she released him and he grabbed hold of the doorway to keep from falling.  
  
Shaking her head, she help him shuck the long coat and the short jacket as they stumbled towards his bed.  "The rest is up to you," she warned him but he was already snoring as his head and upper body toppled to his pillows.  
  
"Gideon, inform me at once if he needs help," she said as she reached the door.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Dim the lights the way he likes it," she said, too late.  She remembered a few times she had come across him in his sanctuary just off the bridge and he'd fallen asleep uncomfortably in a chair.  The lighting had been dimmed.  
  
She left his room and the door closed behind her.  
  
**********  
  
"Good morning, Captain Hunter."  Rip groaned and squeezed his eyes shut more tightly.  Couldn't he have another five minutes... hours... of sleep?  "It's time for your breakfast."  
  
"It can't be that time already," he complained as recent events flooded back to the forefront of his brain.  "Never mind, as usual you're right." He flung back his covers and got up.  He pulled out fresh clothing to change into and quickly showered.  Now that he was feeling a bit more human, he headed for his breakfast.  If he didn't, Gideon would only nag him until he did and the food possibilities would only grow worse.  
  
Strange, he didn't come across anyone on his way to the galley.  "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Dr. Palmer is refining his ATOM suit, Professor Stein is conducting an experiment in his room, Mr. Jackson is working on the engines, Mr. Rory is sleeping, Doctor Heywood and Miss Jiwe are--"  
  
"I don't think I need those details," Rip cut in quickly.  He was not one for personal details unless they would affect a plan and there must have been a reason she had mentioned them together.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Well, let's see what culinary delight awaits me," Rip murmured as he entered the galley.  
  
The aroma was a pleasant surprise, was that... bacon? It was! The bacon was nestled between two slices of toast and a few splashes of red signified ketchup had been poured on as well.  There were two fried eggs on top of their own piece of toast, also with ketchup and a few home fries.  Orange juice and a cup of tea completed his repast.  "You've outdone yourself!" Rip sat down in front of his meal and attacked it with gusto.  He was surprised when there was still no-one there when he finished.  He made a second cup of tea and Gideon spoke.  "Captain, open the cupboard next to you."  She sounded smug, which puzzled Rip but he obliged.  
  
"Jelly beans?"  
  
"I had Mr. Jackson made them.  As Firestorm, he's been practicing transmutation."  
  
He reached in and plucked one out and popped it into his mouth.  "Delicious!" He started to close the door.  
  
"Mr. Jackson will be very disappointed if you don't take more."  
  
Or you? Rip thought.  "You've twisted my arm."  He left it open and searched for a small container which he then filled with the flavourful sugary treats.  "All right?"  
  
"Satisfactory, Captain."  
  
"Bully," he said affectionately and left.  He wanted to do some thinking so he headed to the library.  
  
Unfortunately, that was the moment his luck had decided to run out.  
  
He was just about to walk into the room when he spotted a figure hunched over.  He was about to back out when red rimmed eyes looked up and spotted him.  "You must be Dr. Heywood?" he asked, feeling inane.  Dread filled him, why would this man be this upset? He tried to remember what he and Sara had talked about the last time he'd seen her.  Something about stay out of Henry's way?  
  
"Yeah."  His voice was thick with unshed tears.  He tried to wipe away the current ones.  "Rip Hunter?"  
  
Rip inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the truth.  "I'm sorry, but has something happened?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Rip felt a recrimination that wasn't there.  "Henry?" he whispered, shocked.  There really could only be one explanation for the signs of grief, couldn't there?  
  
He nodded again.  "While we were asleep, he had Gideon take us to the nearest black hole.  By the time anyone was awake, he was already caught in the gravitational field.  He had a piece of wood in his hand."  
  
The colour drained from Rip's face.  "Oh dear God, I had no intention--"  
  
Dr. Heywood waved his hand.  "I know you didn't, Sara, Martin, Ray, even Jax told me this would never be your plan."  He looked down then back up.  "I just need some time."  
  
"Of course," Rip said, backing out.  "Do let me know if there's anything I can do for you.  I shan't disturb you any longer.  I'm sorry."  
  
Dr. Heywood nodded and Rip hurried away, shaken.  
  
"Where is Charles?" he asked when he was out of earshot.  
  
"Asleep in his room," Gideon said reassuringly.  
  
"And Sara?"  
  
Gideon remained quiet.  So, she'd asked Gideon not to tell him her whereabouts, no doubt so she could ambush him.  All right, he deserved it, he would make it easy for her.  
  
When he reached the parlour, he poured a drink and sat down behind the wooden desk, so he could see anyone who approached.  
  
It was untouched when Sara walked in a few minutes later.  "Hey, people are going to start talking," she said, nodded at the glass in front of him.  
  
"I find myself not caring."  When all she did was look at him, maybe searching for something, he grew irritated.  "Do sit down."  
  
Taking it as the invitation it was meant to be, she dropped into the chair opposite him, obscuring his view somewhat.  "Gideon told me you found out about Henry.  I'm sorry.  I tried to be the one to let you know."  
  
He nodded slightly.  "Drink?" he offered, knowing she'd already been drinking from his supply.  
  
"Isn't it kinda early?"  
  
"Really? It feels far too late to me."  When she just looked at him he said, "I wish to drink a toast to his memory and I'd rather not do it alone."  
  
She nodded and got up, poured out a finger's worth into a glass then rejoined him.  She held the glass up ready.  
  
"To fallen soldiers and bad choices."  He started to raise his glass to his lips but Sara leaned over and stopped him.  
  
"What the hell kind of toast is that?" she demanded.  "Give me a minute."  She closed her eyes and soon opened them again.  "To fallen soldiers, protectors of all of us."  
  
"He was a friend--"  
  
"He was an idiot," Sara said, interrupting him.  "You don't win by killing yourself, you make the other one die for his beliefs."  
  
"I'm sure that's comforting to Dr. Heywood,"  
  
She snorted.  "I know what you think of me but, no, that's not what I said."  
  
Silence hung between them until Sara broke it.  "Tell me about him."  
  
"All right.  He was a good man.  Henry Heywood, also known as Commander Steel.  I met him while I was still a Time Master.  I'd come across references to the Spear of Destiny before, but this was something new, this seemed to be proof.  Being young and foolish--"  
  
She snorted; as if he still wasn't!  
  
Gathering his dignity he continued, "I investigated.  To my astonishment, I found out that the Spear of Destiny was real.  I soon realized no-one was strong enough to wield that power, not to yield to that temptation to just make things right.  The Time Masters would never understand.  Even then I knew they couldn't be trusted with that power."  
  
"But you could?"  
  
He snorted.  "Is the Spear intact? No, Sara, least of all me, but I did have one thought I kept in my mind, in my heart:  allow no-one to change reality, it's far too dangerous a temptation.  Where would you stop?"  
  
She leaned back in her chair.  "Point."  
  
"I met with certain members of the Justice Society of America and convinced them I'd found the Spear and that it needed to be broken into segments and scattered in time.  After a while, they agreed."  At her look he added, "The details aren't important.  What is, *was*, important, was keeping it out of the hands of those who would do evil."  
  
"Like Thawne."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Gideon didn't seem to know about it."  
  
"That's because I kept it from her.  I wasn't going to put her in any more danger than I absolutely had to.  I had to turn her off a few times, to protect her."  It had been like a death each time.  Reversible, fortunately, but still.  
  
"Gideon? You okay with that?"  
  
"The Captain and I have an understanding," she said serenely.  
  
Rip winced inwardly.  There was going to be hell to pay.  "There's still one person out there with a segment."  
  
Sara nodded.  "Yeah, you said something about wanting to see my reaction?"  
  
"I'd still like that but possibly it would be better to have Mr. Allen involved.  He'd be better able to protect against a speedster."  
  
"Barry?" she frowned.  
  
"Not the one you know," Rip said, correcting her.  "The one I've met, from your future."  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
"I'm not sure that's wise to reveal yet."  
  
"Oh, come on, who am I going to tell?"  
  
"You'd be surprised how easily the timeline can become... complicated."  
  
"Maybe you should let me be the judge of that."  
  
"For good or ill, Sara, I'm a Time Master and you'll never be able to understand what that means."  
  
She snorted and began to protest; he held up a hand to stop her.  "Just listen.  You had that brief glimpse of me as a child, when we were placed with Mother, we were treated as Time Masters.  Not children, not Time Masters in training, we felt the full weight of protecting the timeline from the first days in the refuge.  The pressure was tremendous to succeed, to earn praise and your place as a protector of time.  I saw a few who weren't able to, for whatever reason.  They disappeared from the refuge and never mentioned again.  We were discouraged from having close friendships amongst our peers.  I was an outlier from the others when Miranda and I fell in love."  With a wrench, he attempted to get back on track.  "The children were routinely shuffled, moved to other homes.  I've... never realized before that I was one of five allowed to be with Mother on a consistent basis as I grew up, I never had to deal with Mother not knowing me when I knew her, or being with her years into her future.  Now, where was I? Right, driven to succeed.  That meant being paired with an A.I. who would provide everything needed, and a ship.  There was no co-operation between Time Masters, no sharing of missions, nothing of that sort.  The A.I. would be the sounding board.  I've lived like that for twenty-five years, Miss Lance.  My knowledge of time travel, the ins and outs, the problems that may arise, is now innate, as much a part of me and unconscious as breathing is.  There are a few more... shake-ups, I believe you'd call them, that I haven't experienced first hand but should I.. we... be confronted with them, I'll be able to identify the threat."  
  
"So you're saying if something happens to you again, we'll be screwed?"  
  
"I've been trying to teach you," he said, not answering her.  
  
"What kind of consequences could there be?"  
  
He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, thinking.  When he snapped back to attention and leaned towards her he asked, "Am I correct in thinking there was a note on me?"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Indulge me.  Was there a note?"  
  
"Why?"  He could see she was getting more frustrated by the minute.  
  
"Indulge me."  He held out his hand and after a moment, she pulled out the note but held it high, away from him.  
  
"Tell me why first."  
  
"Give it to me and I'll do better than that, I'll show you."  He rather hoped she would co-operate.  He'd hate to have to request security footage of the brig and possibly have Gideon refuse.  
  
"You're infuriating, you know that?" She handed it to Rip and walked around to join him on his side of the desk as he took a sheet of paper and picked up a pen, then transferred it to his left hand.  He straightened the note so he could easily read it.  
  
"Glad I haven't lost my charm," he said dryly.  "Observe."  With her standing over his shoulder, he felt her breath tickle his neck as he attempted to concentrate on copying the note.  
  
When he was done, he placed the pen on his desk.  They were identical.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Interesting, don't you think?  
  
"So you wrote the note to yourself and dropped it off," she said dismissively.  
  
"Not me, Miss Lance," he said softly.  "Quite possibly, never me."  Before she could react he asked, "What about you, Captain Lance? I imagine you've been kept rather busy while I was away? Did you remember to check with Gideon after making changes to the timeline, to make sure the effects were minimal?"  
  
She stood there with her mouth slightly open.  
  
What colour there was drained from his face.  "Tell me you checked with Gideon."  
  
"No, but--"  
  
He cut her off.  "But without verifying, you have no way of knowing how much damage has been done.  You have some work to do."  He dismissed her.  
  
"What will you be doing?" she asked as she headed to the door.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
**********  
  
"Gideon, where have we landed?" It had taken a few minutes for the eerie silence to penetrate his brain, then he had automatically requested the information, before remembering...  
  
"Feudal Japan, Captain."  
  
"Thank you," he said and it wasn't just for the answer.  "Where's Dr. McNider?"  
  
The man in question said, "Here and in search of some of that excellent Scotch I seem to recall you have."  
  
"Charles! Of course, allow me to pour you some.  Take a seat."  Rip leapt to his feet and walked over to the decanter.  He filled the glass a little past halfway and placed it in front of his friend then resumed his seat.  
  
"I've been thinking I should get back to work," Charles said as he settled more comfortably into the chair.  
  
"I've been thinking the same," Rip said.  "But I would prefer a vengeful Eobard Thawne not find you.  Gideon would be an enormous help in finding you a new era to live."  
  
Charles swirled the amber liquid in his glass as Gideon said, "Actually, we have been discussing that very same thing."  
  
Rip sipped some water.  "And?"  
  
"I believe we've found an excellent place," Charles said.  
  
"Excellent.  Where? No, wait, don't tell me, perhaps it would be better if I don't know.  Gideon, you'll be able to thoroughly erase where Charles will be?"  
  
"Yes, Captain.  However, we'll need to fly there."  
  
"Hmmm.  Let's take the jump ship.  Gideon, see to it that Charles will have everything he needs to set up a new life and new research facility."  
  
"Already done," Charles said, amused that Rip was a few steps behind for once.  
  
"In that case, let me find something you can use to contact me, should the need arise."  If Rip was disgruntled, he hid it well.  "When do you plan to leave?"  
  
"In about an hour," Charles said.  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you by the jump ship."  
  
His drink finished, Charles stood up.  "It's been a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"As it has you, Charles."  
  
"I just wish it had been under different circumstances."  Rip nodded and Charles left.  
  
"Gideon, isn't there an emergency alert here somewhere?" Rip asked after rummaging through some drawers, frustrated because it was obvious that Sara, and possibly others, had used this room in his absence.  
  
"I had Mr. Jackson bring a few items to your quarters so they wouldn't be lost or examined too closely."  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
"I'm sure I wouldn't know because I'd be turned off," she said tartly, clearly remembering his earlier words.  
  
"It was to protect you," Rip said.  "In case anyone came looking for the Spear and realized I had part of it and knew where the rest was.  You couldn't tell what you didn't know.  Perhaps you would be spared."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're all I have left."  He left the rest unsaid, it was too painful to think.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"You have the team," he said quickly.  "They should appreciate you by now."  
  
"But they aren't you."  
  
He cleared his throat, trying to swallow the rather large lump that had appeared.  "Right, emergency alert," he said as he stood up.  
  
He folded the note and pocketed it, then folded his own perfect copy of it and pocketed that as well then left the room.  
  
**********  
  
Almost an hour later and the others hadn't returned so Rip put in his comm unit and used it.  "Sara? Everything all right?"  
  
"Just."  She grunted.  "Peachy."  This time, she gasped.  "What's up?"  
  
"I'm taking the jump ship."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Rip winced from the feedback that assaulted his ear.  "Charles and Gideon have settled on a place for him to live.  I'm accompanying them in case Gideon can't pilot the jump ship.  The _Waverider_ will be left cloaked.  Do try to remain in this time and I'll be back soon."  
  
More sounds of exertion from Captain Lance.  "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
He cut the connection before she could disagree.  "Gideon, send a message to Barry Allen moments after I last saw him, and tell him to protect Stargirl, that is, Courtney, and that she's in Camelot."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
It would be Barry's problem now.  "Oh, and tell him about Eobard Thawne.  Be as hazy on the details as you can."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard," she said dryly and it was clear that she had no intention of letting it go any time soon.  
  
He ignored it.  "Tell Charles I'm on my way."  He picked up his data pad and headed to the jump ship.  
  
This time, Charles had a bag with him.  "A few essentials, Gideon said."  
  
Rip waved it off.  "I don't want to know.  Ready?"  
  
Charles sighed, looking around.  "Part of me wishes I could stay right here."  
  
"I wish that, too," Gideon said as they entered the jump ship.  
  
After Charles sat down and buckled in, Rip opened his coat and pulled out two sealed bottles of Scotch.  "A going away and thank you present.  Gideon helped me locate them for you."  
  
"You shouldn't have but I'm glad you did."  
  
Rip sat down on the pilot's seat and strapped in and pulled out his data pad as Gideon flew them to their destination.  
  
It was much easier to keep his mind on his own problem when he discovered Gideon had disabled a few useful tools on his pad.  When they landed, Rip freed himself from his chair as did Dr. McNider.  "Good luck, Charles," Rip said as he offered his hand.  
  
Without hesitation, Charles grasped it and shook hands.  "And to you, Captain Hunter."  Rip opened the door and Charles strode out.  
  
He shut the door and wistfully looked at the rapidly retreating figure of his friend.  "Will he be safe here?"  
  
"I calculate there is a ninety-eight per cent certainty that he will, Captain."  He nodded slightly and reclaimed his chair.  "Take us home."  
  
"With pleasure, Captain."  
  
**********  
  
Anxiety gripped him as they neared their destination.  "Please confirm the _Waverider_ is still there, Gideon."  
  
"Already done or our course would have been corrected."  Rip blushed, embarrassed.  "We're being hailed, Captain."  
  
"--and if you don't get your skinny ass here this minute, we're leaving!" Sara finished whatever she had been saying.  
  
"Jump ship to _Waverider_ , estimated time of arrival is... Gideon?"  
  
"Three minutes, twenty seconds."  
  
"Three minutes--"  
  
"I heard her."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The bridge."  
  
"Then I'll be there soon.  Jump ship out."  Rip leaned back in his chair as best he could.  "What's going on over there?"  
  
"I do believe Captain Lance is annoyed at you.  'High-handed', 'fool', 'for once, why couldn't he' have all been used recently."  Gideon reported dutifully.  
  
His expression soured and he rubbed his temples as a headache called Sara developed.  
  
Soon, the jump ship landed and Rip walked out, surprised that anyone was waiting for him, let alone three of the team.  Mr. Jackson, Dr. Palmer and Mr. Rory were all there.  He felt uneasy when he saw the heat gun held loosely by Mr. Rory.  Feigning innocence he said, "I do remember the way to the bridge," as he began to walk in that direction, hoping against hope that Sara hadn't decided he should be elsewhere."  
  
"We're to make sure you don't get lost on the way," Jax said.  
  
"Or distracted," Ray said.  
  
"But if you do..."  Mr. Rory left the threat hanging in the air.  
  
Rip stayed silent as he marched to the bridge.  Sara and the new team members stood there, watching and waiting.  "Captain Lance."  
  
"Captain Hunter."  He could almost feel the acid in her voice.  
  
"May we?" He waved to his office, den, parlour, call it what you will.  
  
"Sure."  He could feel the anger in every move as he followed her in and closed the door behind him.  He saw she had sat in his usual spot so he sat in front of her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."  
  
"Why did you leave again?"  
  
"To provide a pilot in case Gideon needed one.  There was no reason for Charles to stay now that the Spear can't be assembled, and he wanted to restart his life."  
  
"You didn't think it was something we should discuss?"  
  
"Frankly, no.  You and the team were cleaning up the mess you'd left and I let you know where I'd be and why you shouldn't leave if I wasn't back before you."  
  
"What if we needed assistance?"  
  
"Gideon is excellent at laying down a cover fire if needed, which it shouldn't be because this is feudal Japan.  I'm certain you're.. all... capable of dealing with some warlords and ninjas."  
  
"And if we weren't?"  
  
"Gideon would have returned the jump ship to the _Waverider_ seconds after we'd left."  
  
"You almost got me killed when you contacted me."  
  
He denied it.  "Nonsense.  You're the most capable fighter I know."  
  
"You distracted me."  
  
"Gideon, has the med bay been used today?"  
  
"No, Captain."  
  
He locked eyes with Sara again.  "You'll have to do better than that to twist the knife in."  
  
Frustrated, she almost screamed.  "I did get distracted.  It was blind luck I didn't get hurt."  
  
"I took Charles to start a new life, the Mr. Allen I know should be... Gideon, any messages from Mr. Allen?"  
  
"Yes, Captain.  He was able to carry out your instructions."  
  
"Thank you.  Is protecting the last person with a segment of the Spear and possibly has removed Mr. Thawne as a threat.  There's nothing preventing me from continuing my own investigation and providing back-up should you need it."  
  
"That's what you said before and then--"  
  
"This is my home, Sara.  I've no intention of leaving permanently.  For one, Gideon would never forgive me."  He hoped it would make her smile and she did, a little.  
  
"Neither would we."  
  
He was about to dismiss it when he saw how brightly her eyes shone.  "Understood.  Discussion over?"  
  
"For now."  
  
"In that case, permission to eat? I find I'm ravenous."  
  
"Only if you cook for all of us."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They stood up and left the room together.  As he walked towards the exit, Mr. Rory called out, "Hey, Englishman.  You missed out on ninjas.  Again."  
  
Amused, Rip said, "How do you think I was able to locate Miss Lance in her bedroom without raising a single alarm, when she rejoined the League of Assassins, Mr. Rory?"  
  
He headed to the galley as there were several 'What did I miss?' queries.  
  
**********  
  
"Gideon, tell the others their presence is required in the galley and that I've gone to freshen up."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
He left the plates warming and headed to his quarters to use his own private facilities.  He splashed cold water on his face afterwards and washed his hands thoroughly.  He left, fully intending to return to serve their meals but found himself on the bridge.  "Gideon, are we on course for anywhere?"  
  
"Not at the moment, Captain."  
  
"Nor are we for the next, hmmm, six hours?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"In that case, return us to where the _Waverider_ was disabled and we were unconscious.  Take as many readings as possible in a three kilometre radius.  I'm particularly interested in traces of energy readings.  Don't land; I don't want anything to interfere with your scans.  Let me know when you're done."  
  
"Captain."  Rip felt the ship's engines slip out of standby and engage.  He headed back to the galley, where everyone was waiting impatiently.  
  
"You did realize I meant you're supposed to serve dinner too, right?" Sara asked as Rip headed to the oven.  
  
"Yes."  Putting on the oven mitts, he retrieved Dr. Heywood's and Miss Jiwe's plates and walked over to them.  "I do hope this is to your taste," he said with a murmur.  If Gideon hadn't steered him wrong, it would be.  
  
He walked quickly back to the oven.  "Englishman!"  
  
He pulled out two more plates.  He set one down in front of Mr.  Rory.  "Just as you like it, charred."  He turned to Jax.  "Enjoy your meal, Mr. Jackson."  
  
"Captain Lance, a moment of your time?" Rip requested as he headed back to the oven.  
  
She sighed, pushed back her chair and stood up then met him by the oven.  "You realize this isn't serving, right?"  
  
He kept his voice low.  "Gideon is flying the ship back to where the _Waverider_ was disabled.  I need to get some readings.  She told me we weren't travelling so I decided this would be the best time to get what I need.  Thought you might appreciate a head's up."  
  
"I suppose you're starting to learn," she said grudgingly.  "Thanks for telling me."  
  
She started to move back to her chair but he stopped her.  "I was unable to find the wine."  
  
"Yeah, Ray's decided to reorganize the cupboards.  I'll get it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He served Professor Stein and Doctor Palmer next.  It had been difficult to take the latter's gluten allergy so he'd cheated and had Gideon  create his meal.  
  
"Enjoy, gentlemen," he said as he placed their plates in front of them.  They thanked him and he returned to get his own meal and Sara's.  When he returned to the table it only just then registered that she was sitting where he normally would, the few times he'd join them.  "Captain," he said as he set the plate in front of her.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes full of mischief.  "There's something missing."  
  
"You're right, there is."  Probably not what she expected but he wasn't a mind reader.  He put his own plate down and walked over to fetch his centrepiece.  "Close your eyes," he said as he returned and set a single red rose in front of her and sat down.  "All right, you may look."  
  
When she didn't react right away, he took a closer look at the flower, then aimed his gaze upward.  "Gideon!"  
  
"Captain?" she asked innocently.  Too innocently.  
  
"Thank you so much for your inappropriate suggestion."  
  
Now she seemed to unfreeze.  "No, no, it's fine.  It was a thoughtful gesture."  
  
"I asked Gideon to suggest something to reflect you and--"  
  
She cut him off.  "It's fine, Rip.  It's just--"  
  
"Yes, well, I wanted something to reflect my respect and admiration of you."  
  
"You all can stop staring now," Sara said and Rip buried his face in his hands.  "Show's over."  
  
Rip felt very tempted to pick up his wine and down it like a shot but refrained.  Keeping his eyes firmly on his own plate, he began to eat in silence as the conversations picked up again.  He didn't look up until he felt Sara's hand on his arm, then he forced himself to meet her gaze.  "It was very thoughtful, Rip.  Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  He still didn't meet anyone's gaze for long but finished his meal without fleeing.  When they were all done he said, "There's also dessert.  I hope Gideon didn't steer me wrong this time."  He still felt somewhat peevish and embarrassed.  He collected the plates and brought out cookies, setting the gluten free ones in front of Ray and served the coffee.  
  
Sara noticed he'd even placed coffee in front of himself.  "What's up? You'd extol the virtues of tea to me until, frankly, I was sick of it."  
  
He pitched his voice low.  "Phil particularly liked chocolate chip cookies with a strong cup of coffee.  I find I have that craving, at this moment."  
  
"That must be strange."  
  
"It is.  Have Gideon examine me if I slip into an American accent for a prolonged period of time."  She laughed at the thought; it was absurd, he was back and right here.  He caught her wrist to make her really look at him.  "I mean it, Sara.  There may be problems ahead we aren't aware of.  Gideon knows my wishes and what I would consent to and what I wouldn't.  It's very strange and disconcerting to feel like myself again then be strongly reminded what I've gone through and what I'm capable of."  He glanced down at his fingers and quickly released her wrist.  "I'm sorry.  For everything."  
  
"I know," she said quietly.  "It's okay."  
  
"No, it isn't but thank you anyway."  
  
"Rip, you idiot, I forgive you for shooting me, that wasn't you.  This," she waved her hand, encompassing him, "is you, even with coffee.  I'd rather have you here driving me crazy, being high-handed than not."  
  
He inclined his head slightly.  "Care to meet me in my parlour in, say, three hours? I might have something to show you."  He felt nervous, ill-prepared.  He loathed not having a few facts first so he could spin a theory but it seemed an adequate repayment when her eyes lit up.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Until then, I'm going to rest in my quarters.  You can assign someone else to clean up the mess, I never agreed to that when I did to dinner."  
  
She thought she could see a ghost of a smile.  "Okay, you're off the hook."  
  
He finished his last cookie, drained the last of his coffee and slipped quietly out of the room, Sara's gaze on him until he disappeared from sight.  
  
**********  
  
Rip lay on his bed, eyes closed, lights dimmed but sleep still managed to elude him.  
  
"Shall I sing to you again, Captain?" Gideon offered.  
  
"I'd enjoy that," Rip admitted.  Even if he couldn't sleep, he could enjoy lying in bed and doing nothing for once.  
  
He was caught floating in that half-awake, half-asleep state when she stopped singing to announce, "I've finished with the scans.  Shall I alert Captain Lance to meet you?"  
  
He really, really hated having no information.  "Will I be disappointed in the results?"  
  
"No, Captain."  
  
"All right.  I'll be at my desk in ten minutes, have her meet me then."  
  
"Captain."  
  
At the appointed time he strode towards his parlour off the bridge and when he caught sight of it, he almost turned on his heel and left.  He gritted his teeth for a moment and walked through the crowd.  Apparently, Sara had taken it upon herself to invite everyone.  She stood prominently in the centre, with everyone else sitting where they could find space.  As he neared her he whispered so only she could hear, "I shall get you for this."  
  
He walked around the back of his desk and sat down.  He locked eyes with the only person he had invited.  "Sara, what have you told the others?"  
  
"There could be trouble and be prepared."  
  
Rip massaged the bridge of his nose to relieve the building pressure.  "Did you all read the note that was found on me earlier?"  
  
A few murmured assent, Dr. Heywood and Dr. Palmer hadn't really looked at it and Mr. Rory had ignored it.  Rip retrieved it from his pocket.  "Pass this around the room."  When it had been examined by a few people, Rip produced the one he had written under Miss Lance's watchful gaze.  "I wrote this one earlier today."  He passed it to Dr. Palmer, whose eyes widened.  
  
"Isn't that the same handwriting?" Dr. Palmer tried to grab hold of the first one but Mr. Rory held it, still looking bored.  
  
"Get to the point," Mr. Rory said.  "I could be having a beer.  Another beer."  
  
"By all means, don't let me stop you."  
  
There was silence, then Mr. Rory said, "This better be worth it."  
  
"Take it up with Captain Lance if it isn't, she's the one who saw fit to invite you," Rip snapped back.  He didn't care when Mr. Rory appeared even more threatening than usual, he wasn't intimidated.  Dr. Palmer succeeded in rescuing the note from Mr. Rory's grip and he compared them.  
  
"I have no memory of writing the first one so therefore it either happens in my future--" Rip said.  
  
"Or time's been changed." Mr. Rory finished for him.  Even he looked a little interested now.  
  
"Precisely.  Gideon, please display the energy scans of the _Waverider_."  Two images floated in the air, side by side.  
  
"So? The _Waverider_ was there, we already knew that," Dr. Heywood said, puzzled.  
  
"Look closer," Rip said.  
  
Seconds later Dr. Stein exclaimed, "This isn't one ship shown twice.  This is the _Waverider_ in separate locations!"  
  
"Precisely," Rip said approvingly.  "This is our proof that time has been changed."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Mick said dismissively.  "A big enough change, one would blip out of existence."  
  
"You'd think so, yes.  Gideon told me I wouldn't be disappointed in the results.  Gideon, reconstruct the flight paths of the Waverider as best you can."  
  
The brightest one was a bold green, showing how the _Waverider_ had landed without Rip because he had drawn them there.  A faint red showed the ship being flown up through the atmosphere but surely the trajectory was wrong? A solid but not bright nor bold green showed the ship lifting off in another direction.  In orange, the flight path showed the _Waverider_ coming in to land close by and a dull brown showed its trajectory, leaving the atmosphere.  
  
"If time had corrected itself," he said quietly, "that brown line would have broken sharply.  I believe there's a second Rip Hunter, the Waverider, and obviously, Gideon, somewhere, somewhen, on this planet."  
  
Pandemonium broke out as the implications became clearer to Dr. Palmer and Professor Stein.  Rip shot Sara a dark look that said, this is all your fault I have to deal with this migraine.  Rip raised his voice to talk over the rest.  "Mr. Rory, as the only other person here with extensive time travel knowledge, is my hypo... theory possible?"  
  
Rip waited while Mr. Rory thought it over and shot his own dirty looks to quieten everyone.  When he could hear himself think he said, "Yeah."  
  
"Rest up, everyone," Rip said as he stood up.  "You're going to have a long day tomorrow, cleaning up your messes."  
  
"Our messes? This seems to be all your doing, Rip," Dr. Heywood said.  
  
"There's an important difference."  Rip dropped his voice.  "I understand time in a way you don't, most of you don't.  I would have expected to blink out of existence and when that didn't happen, I would lay low.  The ship would be grounded somewhere hard to find it, camouflaged by its surroundings so running the cloak would not be necessary.  The loose ends you have left behind are more important to deal with at the moment."  
  
Sara spoke up.  "Wait, would this Rip have the same fragment of the Spear?"  
  
"If it was on the ship when you originally landed, yes."  
  
"Isn't that a concern?"  
  
"Yes but less so now that a piece is unreachable.  Eobard Thawne has no reason to suspect his existence."  He stood up.  "I need somewhere quiet to think.  I'll be in my quarters.  Please, try not to disturb me unless it is absolutely necessary."  He walked out and the only word that occurred to Sara as he left them behind was defeated.  
  
She slipped out of the room and followed him.  He seemed unaware of her presence and she was somewhat surprised he had told the truth.  As he walked in to his room he said, "Gideon, engage the lock."  
  
She was too late to slip in behind him.  The door thudded closed as she reached it.  Before she could say anything he said, "Go away, Sara."  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Because Mr. Rory is now drinking himself into a stu-- more into a stupor, Dr. Palmer and Professor Stein are arguing about some theory or other about time travel and could two objects that are the same continue to exist, Mr. Jackson is worried what might happen to the ship and does his best thinking while working on her, Dr. Heywood doesn't know me nor I, him and he doesn't strike me as the sort who would confront me unless he does know me better.  That leaves you."  
  
"You forgot someone."  
  
"No, I didn't.  Miss Jiwe is probably with Dr. Heywood right now.  That leaves you, now go away."  
  
For a second she had thought, hoped, she was getting somewhere.  "Why do you think I'm here, Rip?" she asked.  
  
The silence between them grew so large she was afraid he would never speak.  "I don't care why you are, just that, yet again, you refuse to respect my wishes."  
  
"No, this isn't refusing to respect your wishes, this is concern."  She leaned against the wall in frustration.  Why did he always shut them out? Her heart leapt as she heard the lock click but quickly fell when she saw he filled the doorway.  
  
"What is it you really want, Miss Lance? Do you wish to know if I'm going to kill myself? I'm not.  For one, it is far more important to find the me who threw away, so he thought, his own life to bring this timeline into being.  Am I brooding? Yes.  Am I going to drink myself into a coma? No.  Am I going to drink at all? Not until after he's found and dealt with, then I'll consider it.  Am I leaving? Again, not now.  Should I consider it in the future I'm sure Gideon or you will emotionally blackmail me into staying."  She could see in his eyes he hadn't really meant the last part.  
  
"Gideon, he didn't--"  
  
At the same time Rip said, "Gideon, I didn't mean that."  At least, not that way.  
  
"I know, Captain," she said quietly.  
  
"I want to help you," she said quickly before he could launch into another rant.  "We all want to help you.  Let us ask you questions, maybe we can--"  
  
"No."  He tried to soften the blow, to ease the hurt in those beautiful blue eyes.  "Not right now.  I need to get into the head space I suspect he was in when he realized he wouldn't fade away, then I'll know where we should go."  
  
"Why do you think he changed the timeline?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious to you?" he asked.  "I-- He, murdered you all, whoever was on the ship.  He restored power to the ship and flew off, expecting to have plenty of time to search for his piece of the Spear."  
  
"What stopped him?"  
  
"Gideon did, somehow," he said decisively.  "She somehow broke through and when he realized what he had done... fading away was preferable.  He did it to save you all.  Saving me was a bonus."  
  
She could see how painful it was for him to think about, let alone talk about his potential actions.  "Are you sure you're not going to--"  
  
"--drink? Yes, I'm sure.  As soon as I stepped in, it was obvious to me my room was not left untouched in my absence.  Mr. Rory has cleaned me out.  I haven't had time to restock."  
  
"And if there was some?"  
  
"It would be left untouched."  He closed the door and this time, she bowed to his wishes and left him, even as her heart ached for all he'd gone through, possibly because it was if he had been less stubborn, less... him... he might not have suffered through so much.  Then again, if he had been less stubborn, he might be dead.  
  
"Gideon," she said quietly enough so Rip wouldn't hear, "look after him."  
  
A snort of derision was all she got.  She laughed briefly, she supposed she'd deserved it.  
  
**********  
  
Three days later, well, almost three days, she hadn't seen him.  Oh, she'd heard him, especially when they were outside trying like hell to nudge the timeline more into line with what should have happened and he'd offer her a suggestion when asked and support other times.  It was uncanny (or Gideon) how he knew what she needed, when she needed it.  
  
It was luck (bad on her side, good on his) or Gideon that she hadn't seen him.  
  
She had just started a bowl of cereal when he came dashing in.  "I figured it out!"  
  
"What, where your other self is? Where?" she demanded.  
  
He couldn't contain his excitement.  "Atlantis!"  
  
Her face fell.  Just how insane had he been driven? "Doesn't exist, it's a myth."  
  
"Ye of little faith," he chided her.  "Time.  Master."  He emphasized both words.  "I've been there, before it was claimed by the ocean.  It was one of our first trips together and I felt uncomfortable and Gideon was... skittish is the only word for it."  
  
"Could have just been nerves," she said evenly.  "Got any other reasons?"  
  
"Once it disappeared beneath the water it would make an excellent resting place for the _Waverider_ , she would never be discovered."  
  
"So, no real evidence."  
  
"The only way to find out is to travel back and search for it."  
  
A ghost of a smile lit up her face.  "Don't tell me the great Captain Rip Hunter is waiting for permission."  
  
"Of course not," he scoffed.  
  
She became more serious.  "If he's there, what do you think we'll find, best case, worst case?"  
  
"Best case, we find him soon after he landed, before the brooding has time to set in."  
  
"Ha! I knew it, you brood!"  
  
He gathered his dignity as best he could and stood ramrod straight.  "*I* do not brood.  I meditate.  He, however..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I'm correct in my assumptions, he will need the forgiveness of the team."  
  
She thought back to her last conversation with him.  "You never explained why you thought he murdered us."  
  
"I didn't."  He rubbed his face with his hand.  "We agree I was brainwashed, I..." Rip waved his hand at her belly, where he had shot her.  
  
"So far, yeah."  
  
"And I was in the middle of using some Redcoats to force open the cargo bay door."  She nodded; she'd been able to see a little and hear what was going on around her when the pain wasn't consuming her, which was almost the entire time.  "My next memory was being tied up securely, unable to move.  There is no memory of an in between."  
  
"All right, so?"  
  
"The timeline was changed by someone.  We know there were somehow two _Waveriders_ there so that leads me to suspect it was changed by someone who know how to do so without causing aberrations."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes.  The question is, why would I be so driven to change it?"  
  
"Well, you're always lecturing us, can't see why it would be us," she joked.  It scared her on some level when he grew that serious.  
  
"Sara," he said quietly, "I was sick when I realized I really had shot you.  Now imagine if I had not only killed you but the team."  
  
A chill swept through her.  "You're not capable of that, not to us."  
  
"In that state, I was.  Think back, I far too easily..."  He couldn't finish that sentence.  He swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat.  "Gideon somehow brought him back and his first thought, one of his first thoughts must have been, he had to fix this.  It would erase him from the timeline, but you'd all live.  The bonus was I wouldn't have to live through it all, try to live with the memories, wouldn't have to try to find a new purpose if I could survive the utter despair I would be living with."  
  
"Then why was I shot? If it was that bad, why did he let you shoot me?"  
  
"I don't know but there must have been a reason.  Some events must still happen before one can try to intervene."  
  
"Okay, let's just say for now you're right, he's where you think he is and... what? What do you want to happen?"  
  
"I told you.  He would need your forgiveness, all of you.  At the bare minimum, your understanding and that you don't bear him malice.  Forgiveness and understanding is best."  
  
"And your worst case if we find him, assuming what you said is what happened?"  
  
"We get to him too late and his demons utterly consume him, leaving his body alive but his core being unrecognizable."  
  
She swallowed heavily, trying to imagine a Rip Hunter like that.  She reached up and patted his shoulder.  "We'll find him in time, that's why we have a time ship," she said reassuringly.  
  
He didn't believe her but he appreciated her gesture.  "Thank you."  
  
"Well, I'd better get ready to see Atlantis," she said lightly.  She looked at him and saw it hadn't worked at all.  "I'll go talk to the others.  If you're right, I'll make them understand and forgive him, even if I have to kick their asses."  
  
"Sara--" he said warningly.  
  
"All right, without kicking their asses, sheesh."  
  
He nodded.  "I'll see you in a bit then."  
  
"Okay."  She headed off to round up the others and convince them what they'd have to do.  
  
When she was out of sight and, more importantly, out of hearing distance he said quietly, "Gideon, take us to Atlantis."  
  
**********  
  
He gave her time to convince the others by going to the galley and brewing a cup of tea, making a sandwich, eating slowly, going over all his deductions once more with Gideon to have his conclusions fixed firmly in his mind and checked once more for any aberrations caused by a rather big change in the timeline.  Still nothing had appeared.    
  
Enough stalling.    
  
He stood up and marched to the bridge where he could hear a rather heated discussion.  As he neared, his sinking heart realized she hadn't convinced them all.  
  
Well, anyone who wanted to be convinced could come to him.  The ones he most wished to understand, forgive the other Rip Hunter were trying to talk a couple of holdouts.  
  
Naturally, Mr. Rory was one of them.  He hoped to escape into his parlour unnoticed but it was not to be.  "Even if you're right, what does it matter?" Mr. Rory, of course.  
  
He stopped and faced him.  "Human decency," he said tartly but there was no heat, no anger, no fire to the words.  He said them because most of the others expected it.  "Should have known that was beyond you."  
  
Mr. Rory smiled so slightly Rip thought he might have imagined it.  What had he really wanted? "New experience.  Maybe I'll try it."  Had Mr. Rory agreed?  
  
As he made his escape into his parlour, he heard Dr. Palmer, Mr. Jackson and Professor Stein continue to try to convince Dr.  Heywood.  
  
He pulled out his data pad and went over his logic once more.  He knew it was useless to check it again, he was correct or he wasn't but it made him feel calmer to have his hands and mind occupied.  
  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts that the knock on his door startled him.  He looked up quickly.  At the look on his visitor's face he quickly apologized.  "Sorry, Miss Jiwe, I was preoccupied.  What may I do for you?"  
  
"If you think it would help, I'm willing to go with the others and meet this other Rip Hunter."  
  
"I do.  Thank you, Miss Jiwe."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She left and he went back to his work.  
  
Sometime later, a cough caught his attention.  "May I help you?" Rip asked without looking up.  
  
It was Dr. Heywood.  "I'd like to talk, if that's okay."  
  
"Of course.  Please, sit down."  
  
  
Nate dropped into the chair opposite him.  "How are you so sure there's another Rip Hunter out there?"  
  
"Because there was merely an inconsequential blip in time that none of us can account for.  I was rather good at that sort of thing on my own."  Gideon coughed meaningfully.  "Obviously with help from Gideon but out there, on my own... well.  The team is rather different."  He picked his words carefully.  "As you've just seen, there are rather more signs of them protecting the timeline.  Neither I nor Gideon can find anything that needs fixing around Christmas, 1776, not even a soldier who lived who should have died or vice versa."  
  
"Then why not another Time Master?"  
  
"For one, I destroyed the organization.  A story for another time if you haven't heard it.  For another, they tended to take orders and the hierarchy is gone.  Perhaps there are a few out there doing the same thing but I haven't seen any sign of them."  
  
"Then, why you? I know what Sara said, but I want to hear it from you."  
  
"Besides seeing the _Waverider_ being there twice? If I had murdered you all, or even one of you had permanently died by my hand, I'd be desperate to fix that.  If that meant changing the timeline and there would be no real repercussions, so be it.  If I'd managed to enter the ship, and I was attempting to open the door, I was prepared to kill whomever I found."  
  
"What if there isn't a Rip Hunter in Atlantis?"  
  
"One or more of my conclusions is wrong."  
  
"And if that happens?"  
  
"Captain Lance has promised me a rigorous questioning session to help me find my hypothetical Rip Hunter," he said dryly.  
  
"Which you wouldn't like?" Nate guessed.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"So you might be grasping at straws?"  
  
Rip sighed inwardly, he had invited this, after all.  "It's a small possibility," he conceded.  "I do think we'll find him there."  
  
"You'll be going to, right?"  
  
"No, I don't think so.  I'd only remind him of what he was willing to give up to correct the timeline.  He wouldn't have expected to have to live with that choice.  I'm not a saint and I wouldn't want to tempt him to somehow swap places."  
  
"Then why do you want us to forgive him, understand what he did, kind of give him a blessing for it?"  
  
"If I were in his position, I would need a purpose to truly live.  To thank him properly, I wish to give him one."  
  
Rip fell silent and Nate's curiosity grew until he couldn't bear it.  "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Rip stared into space, thinking.  Nate coughed and Rip looked at him.  "As far as we know, the Spear cannot be assembled.  There's a piece of it trapped permanently in a black hole.  However, Eobard Thawne is a brilliant man and I do not say that lightly.  If anyone can free it in time, it would be him.  He's also a speedster and I'm friends with a future Barry Allen.  I sent him a message and asked him to contain Mr. Thawne and also to make sure the last person with part of the Spear is safe.  I gather from Barry's reply that Mr. Thawne is currently in custody.  Also, that Barry has more guests to deal with than he wants.  If we do indeed find Rip Hunter, I will give him that purpose.  Take those people and travel into the multiverse.  Settle down on another Earth that suits them.  He'd be free to travel as much as he wishes and to protect them as much as he thinks he should.  He would, in effect, be a Time Master again.  Gideon will be able to access any compatible technology to help him since history would be different from here."  
  
"What if he doesn't want it?"  
  
"He won't, at first.  But after thinking about it, and his Gideon encouraging him, he'll take it.  He won't thank me for making him convince the guardian of the piece of the Spear but doing so will reinforce his own desire to live a life, not have to hide."  
  
"You sound pretty sure of yourself."  
  
"I suppose I do."  
  
Nate stood up.  "I hope you're right.  If we find him, I'd like to meet this other version of you."  
  
Rip inclined his head slightly.  "Thank you, Dr. Heywood."  
  
"But only if you call me Nate."  
  
Rip's lips twitched.  "Nate it is... Dr.  Heywood."  When Nate started to react Rip added, "Nate."  
  
"Thanks for the talk, Rip."  
  
"Any time, Nate."  
  
As he started to walk away he called back, "I'm gonna hold you to that!"  
  
"Please don't."  
  
The last thing he heard was Nate's laughter as he left.  
   
**********  
  
"Captain, we're almost there."  
  
"Thank you, Gideon."  Rip stood up from behind his desk.  "Are you able to..."  
  
"We'll know soon.  Exiting the temporal zone now."  
  
"Show me on the main screen," Rip said as he walked out of his parlour.  He immediately saw the others were seated on their chairs, watching as they entered normal space again.  He walked over to the pilot's chair and held on as Sara flew them lower.  "Gideon?"  
  
"It has been two minutes, fifty-seven seconds since we left Atlantis," she replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Scanning initiated."  
  
"Why did you pick this time to search?" Amaya asked.  
  
"Where and when is the best place for a time ship to hide? When it has already been there recently, readings can be attributed to one ship, one trip, if one isn't careful, and one doesn't have Gideon."  His voice was warm and full of pride.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Nate asked.  
  
Mick spoke.  "Until it's done."  The d'uh was implied.  
  
"Will we be landing?" Ray asked, the longing evident in his voice.  "Even if..."  
  
"I'm wrong, you mean?" Rip asked.  "Yes, there shouldn't be a problem with a short visit, even if--"  
  
"Are the legends true about Atlantis?" Martin asked.  
  
"Do you have any in particular in mind?" Rip's reply was automatic, his concentration focussed on the screen, willing for any kind of visual evidence to reveal itself.  
  
"Captain, my scan is complete."  
  
Rip's heart sank.  Wasn't it too soon for any trace of an aberration _Waverider_ to be found?  
  
"Well, don't leave us in suspense, spill," Captain Lance ordered.  
  
"Yes, Gideon, what did you find?" Rip asked.  
  
"There is a mostly powered down _Waverider_ located exactly where you thought, Captain.  
  
Rip exhaled noisily, not realizing he'd been holding his breath.  "Is there indeed."  It had been a good thing he'd been clutching the chair so tightly or he would have fallen.  As it was, he hurried over and claimed his seat and pulled the protective bar over himself.  "Excellent work, Gideon."  
  
"Coming in to land," Gideon said and Sara released the controls, recognizing that tone.  
  
The _Waverider_ touched down as lightly as it ever had and Rip flung up the bar, hurtled himself out of the chair and stopped short.  Far better not to meet himself, he reminded himself.  "Right, well, off you go." Rip made shooing gestures.  
  
"Just like that?" Sara asked, laughing.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Rip was perplexed.  
  
"No 'don't touch stuff that doesn't belong to you', no 'remember, don't wreck the time line', no--"  
  
"Yeah, where's the lecture?" Ray asked as they all freed themselves from their chairs and stood up.  
  
"I thought that was understood."  Rip almost growled.  
  
"You owe me ten bucks," Ray stage whispered to Jax.  
  
"Just go and talk to him.  Gideon will guide you there over the comm."  
  
"What if he hears us and realizes we're coming?" Martin asked.  
  
"He'll be morbidly curious and remain."  
  
They filed off of the bridge and Rip followed them to the cargo bay door, watching as they left in twos and threes.  Sara hung back.  "You going to be okay?" she asked, letting her concern show.  "You're not going to brood?"  
  
Fleetingly, a smile crossed his lips so quickly she thought she imagined it.  "Of course I am but if what you're asking is will I be all right, then the answer is I think so."  
  
She rested a supporting hand on his arm for a moment.  "We'll be back soon."  
  
"Unless he decides to kidnap you all."  
  
Alarmed, she asked, "Is that likely?"  
  
He almost laughed at the slight sign of panic in her eyes.  "No."  
  
She left and he waited until she was out of sight to close the cargo bay door after them.  He walked over to the stairs and sat on the top on.  "Am I doing the right thing, Gideon?"  
  
"If I disagreed you would already know it, Captain."  
  
**********  
  
"Just over this hill, you should be able to see that ship sheltering in the protection of the rock formation," Gideon said in their ears.  
  
"Do you think he'll be expecting us?" Martin asked  
  
Using the comm, Rip replied, "If he has Gideon monitoring for any chatter, yes."  He hadn't been able to resist listening in as they went looking for the other _Waverider_.  
  
"I can't decide if I want that to be a yes or a no," he admitted.  
  
"Nor can I," Rip said quietly.  He ignored the chatter between Ray and Mick, as well as Nate and Amaya; apparently, they'd all forgotten their conversations would transmit as well, or they didn't care.  
  
"How long do you think he's been here?" Sara asked.  
  
"No idea."  Not strictly true, he had somewhat of an idea based on the decay of the signals and energy readings Gideon had detected and examined.  
  
"Oh, come on, you can do better than that," a new, old, voice said.    
  
Rip felt somewhat gratified all his work had paid off.  The voice had been... Rip.  
  
"Rip?" Jax asked over the comm and he could hear sounds of the others stopping where they were.  
  
"Indeed, Mr. Jackson.  Now you will all turn off your comms if you wish to approach my ship."  
  
He'd half-expected it but still felt bereft as communication with the others immediately cut out.  
  
**********  
  
Ray, now at the top of the hill, Mick close behind called, "I think I can see someone!"  
  
"Of course you can bloody see someone," Rip said, disgruntled.  "Gideon, no-one 'accidentally' left their device open?"  
  
"No, Captain, but if they had they would find it now jammed."  
  
"Good," he said, pleased by both her answer and their puzzled looks, none of them had been close enough to hear her without assistance.  
  
"Rip?" Sara and the others had started to race up the little bit of the hill remaining, Jax helping Martin.  She stared at him, disconcerted.  It was Rip Hunter, yet not.  
  
"Miss Lance."  
  
"You don't seem surprised to see us."  
  
"Was I supposed to be?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"When one has become a time aberration, one's surprise at life's follies narrows drastically."  At her look he added, "You also have your very own Rip Hunter.  I am he as he is me.  I rather expected he would figure out where I was."  
  
She walked closer to him.  He allowed it to a certain point.  "All right, get it over, you want to pity me? Forgive me? I accept.  Now leave."  
  
Her lips twitched, wanting to smile but the pain in this Rip's eyes stopped her.  "Forgive you for what?" Maybe it would help him to say the words.  
  
"For existing."  
  
"Why would you need forgiveness for that?"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't play stupid, it doesn't become you.  Don't try to psychoanalyze me, because you will fail.  I will walk into my ship and Gideon will not allow you in."  
  
"She would, because she wants what's best for you."  
  
"She'll lock you out, all of you, because it is what I wish."  
  
"I can't imagine Gideon has changed that much..  How long has it been for you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
Here she thought the Rip Hunter on their _Waverider_ was impossible.  He was nothing compared to this one.  "Give me a bone, Rip, I need something to work with."  
  
"Why should I? You'll all be leaving and I--" He bit his lip as he realized he'd let too much slip.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
"The universe isn't big enough for two Rip Hunters."  
  
Martin walked over.  "Captain, may I impose on your hospitality? The walk was rather longer than I expected and I need somewhere to sit down."  
  
Rip gestured at the ground, which provided ample space to sit.  
  
"Somewhere comfortable to sit down."  Martin clarified.  
  
Professor Stein's obviousness amused him.  "I know exactly what you're doing."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Jax hurried over and snaked his arm around Martin, helping him remain upright.  "Can't you see he needs to get out of this heat?" Jax almost pleaded.  
  
"Do me a favour, half of Firestorm can't deal with a little heat?" Rip scoffed.  
  
"He did have some trouble walking over here," Sara said.  
  
"Don't insult my intelligence.  He's doing it to get on my ship so you'll all have more time to convince me you've forgiven me."  
  
Gideon spoke in his ear.  "You have a ninety per cent chance of being correct, but do you really want to take a chance with the professor's health?"  
  
"I do," Rip tried to insist to thin air.  They realized quickly Gideon must have spoken to him.  After a couple of more minutes, during which he appeared to be intently listening he said, "All right, open the door.  You may take him to med bay.  Gideon wishes to examine him.  Don't wander off from there."  
  
"Thanks," Ray said as he and Nate moved to help Jax with Professor Stein.  
  
'Don't make me regret this," he said as he watched the others carry Martin.  He watched them as they filed into his ship and found himself wishing he could just fly away immediately.  He shook his head minutely.  Ludicrous.  They were better off where they were.  
  
Maybe a short trip, something whispered in his head.  
  
Forcefully he reiterated inwardly, no!  
  
He walked up the ramp more noisily than necessary.  "Gideon, close the door."  After looking and making sure they were headed where they were supposed to be going, he headed to his parlour.  He felt his headache growing and he needed a drink, not necessarily in that order.  
  
**********  
  
"Professor Stein, I must recommend you remain in med bay so I may give you a thorough examination," Gideon said.  
  
"What?" Martin asked, alarmed.  "But I'm--" He cut off before he could further incriminate himself.  
  
"You appear to be dehydrated.  We will need to start you on an I.V." Gideon said, unperturbed.  "I'm afraid this will take several hours."  Martin and Sara exchanged a look; was it possible that Gideon knew what they were up to and approved?  "Miss Lance, I will require--"  
  
A jolt shot through Sara, it had been a while since Gideon had addressed her that way and she found she missed the title of captain being used.  "Miss?"  
  
"Yes.  Captain Hunter and I agreed that you needed Rip Hunter, but one who hadn't...  Anyway, Captain Hunter is my sole captain once again.  You and the others have your own Gideon."  
  
"I see."  It left her unsettled.  "Ray, come and help with Martin, I have something I need to do."  
  
**********  
  
Rip sat in the chair by his phonograph, listening to music.  His eyes were closed and he seemed completely absorbed which was why it was a surprise when he spoke.  "I said, 'don't wander off'."  
  
Sara walked over and claimed the other chair, making herself comfortable.   "I didn't; I knew exactly where I was going, thank you very much."  He could hear in her voice she was unrepentant.  
  
 "You know what I meant."  He still hadn't looked at her.  
  
"Gideon said it would be a few hours, Martin's dehydrated."  
  
"That is not my problem.  You were supposed to wait in med bay and then leave after Gideon was done."  
  
"Plans change."  
  
"Not here, not on *my* ship, they don't."  
  
"I knew you missed us."  It was a joke, since he wasn't acting that way at all but she was watching him and didn't miss the flicker of pain that lit his face for a moment.  "Oh, Rip."  
  
"Don't.  If you must, then leave here and talk to him."  
  
"But you're the same."  
  
"Don't you ever dare say that again," he said harshly.  "I murdered you, and I made sure he didn't have the chance, so he could be with you."  
  
"If you weren't the same, you wouldn't be drowning right in front of me," she said quietly.  
  
"The solution is simple.  Leave.  Don't look.  Go collect Martin and all of you go."  
  
"Did you already forget about the I.V.?"  
  
"My mind is not failing, Miss Lance.  Martin is faking it and Gideon is playing along."  
  
"Didn't realize you'd gotten so paranoid.  Why would she do that?"  
  
He refused to answer.  
  
She waited until the music faded away and he opened his eyes to change the record.  "I'm still more stubborn than you," she said.  
  
"Not me.  Him, yes."  He stood up to take the old one off the turntable but she was quickly in front of him, blocking his way.  "What are you going to do, kill me if I don't talk? Try to threaten me? The former would be a blessing and the latter won't work."  
  
She fought down the urge to scream.  "Is this what you were like before you met us?"  
  
He didn't have to think about his answer.  "No."  
  
"Why do you think that was?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  He reached around her and snatched the bottle of Scotch from the table beside her and drank.  
  
"Stop trying to kill yourself!"  
  
"I didn't know you cared, Miss Lance," he said between the first and second gulp.  He righted the bottle and reached around her to place it back on the table.  
  
She ignored that; she knew he was trying to derail her.  "You're a good man, Rip.  I understand what you did, you were brainwashed.  Under normal circumstances, you wouldn't have, as you put it, murdered us."  
  
"Oh, but I enjoyed it.  If I'd known I wasn't going to fade away, I wouldn't have changed it."  He hoped to shock her.  A tiny part of him believed it but the rest knew it for the horrifying lie it was, designed to push her away.  
  
"Cut the crap.  You're sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself, that's all."  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you to judge, or to be concerned? I am a dead man walking."  
  
She dropped her voice.  "You don't have to be.  I know you can't have the life you want, but you can have a life."  
  
"Of course, *he* thought of this," Rip sneered.  "Not interested."  
  
"Captain, I wish you would reconsider," Gideon said quietly.  Rip looked stricken.  
  
"End the farce in the med bay.  You may all have something to eat, then meet me on the bridge in half an hour."  
  
**********  
  
Wrapped in a towel, hair still wet, Rip left the bathroom and stopped short, seeing what Gideon had arranged to be left on his bed.  "No."  
  
"It's you, Captain."  
  
"Not anymore!" His heart had almost stopped at the sight of the long familiar coat he had 'liberated' from Jonah Hex.  The rest of the clothes were the same, the jeans, the gray shirt, the short jacket, the boots.  
  
"Then pretend.  You know how your other self will react if he thinks you're killing yourself."  
  
"Sometimes--" He bit the thought off before he could finish it.  It didn't really matter what he said to the team, he'd never have to deal with them again, but for as long as he lived, he'd have Gideon.  
  
"I know."  
  
He gave in and dressed in the clothes that no longer fit who he was.  He quickly brushed his hair.  "How do I look?"  
  
"Like Captain Rip Hunter," Gideon said approvingly.  "Now go eat something before you meet them."  
  
"Won't that make me late?"  
  
"Fashionably so."  
  
**********  
  
Managing to be only a few minutes late (he'd grabbed a banana because bananas are good and ate it on his way), he strode onto the bridge and noticed the apprehensive looks on their faces.  "Gideon, contact him and put him on the screen."  
  
"Gideon, my Captain wishes to speak to your Captain," she said evenly.  
  
"My Captain accepts."    
  
Rip Hunter, the one they'd left not long ago on the _Waverider_ , appeared on the screen.  To anyone who didn't know him better, he looked calm, relaxed, at ease.  They all knew him better.  
  
They stared at each other until Sara broke the silence.  "For god's sake, one of you say something!"  
  
The Rip next to her said "I am he."  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked at her Rip.  "As you are he."  
  
And we are all together.  Rip shook his head slightly; clearly, dealing with the team was getting to him.  "I hear you have an idea."  
  
"Are you ready to listen to it yet?" It was uncanny how they occupied the same space on their respective ships and almost the same stance.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Not if you want us to leave, and you will, as well."  
  
Rip looked sharply at the lone figure on the bridge.  "If you're waiting for me to make this easy on you, you will be waiting for eternity."  
  
"Right, right.  This all started because of the Spear of Destiny."  
  
"I had picked up on that."  
  
Fascinated, the others watched Rip interact with himself.  
  
"It's likely that it may be impossible to put it together again.  However, as you also know, a genius was after it.  He may escape what I've arranged for him.  I want--"  
  
"me"  
  
"you"  
  
"to take the remaining piece"  
  
"to the multiverse," they said in unison, the Rip on the screen looked like it was a foregone conclusion while the Rip in their midst was shocked as the realization had only just hit him.  
  
"Barry Allen is waiting for you.  Stargirl has been told it's too dangerous for her and the others to return and she is not happy.  The others are in stasis until this has been sorted out."  
  
"Naturally, you're leaving it to me to convince her."  
  
"Well, yes."  A challenging look and one of acceptance passed between them.  "Perhaps we should meet and iron out a few details."  
  
"Is that wise?"  
  
Rip almost laughed.  "Since when has that described either of us?"  
  
**********  
  
"They're not going to kill each other, are they?" Ray asked worriedly.  
  
"No, we won't let them," Sara said decisively.  Martin and Jax stood close together in case Firestorm was needed.  The difficulty lay in not wanting to harm either man.  She wished she could hear what they were saying but both Gideons stubbornly maintained radio silence.  
  
"Well, that was weird," Nate said.  "For a minute there, I thought they were going to kill each other somehow over the screen."  
  
Sara nodded slightly, Rip's self-loathing had really stood out to her and she hated it.  Why couldn't he see he was a good, if flawed, human being, just like the rest of them, to varying degrees?  
  
   
They shook hands, parted and their Rip returned to them.  "I agreed we'd be nearby in case he needs help while he talks to Stargirl."  
  
"She was my friend once," Amaya said.  "Maybe I could help?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt for you to suggest it," Rip said and nodded at his other self.  She walked towards him and Nate fell into step beside her.  
  
"Now, none of you have visited your room on this _Waverider_ , have you?"  
  
Ray looked guilty and Rip rounded on him.  "Please tell me you did not remove anything from there."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Gideon!"  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"Dr. Palmer is going to describe in detail what he removed.  You are to tell him if it currently exists on the _Waverider_.  Having the exact same object exist so closely..." Rip shuddered.  
  
"I take it that's a bad thing?" Sara couldn't resist pulling his chain.  
  
He was about to blast her for her thoughtlessness when he noticed she had started to laugh.  "One day, you will be the death of me."  
  
"Not for a good long time."  She promised.  
  
"Gideon says it's okay," Ray said brightly, perhaps too much so.  
  
"Is that correct, Gideon?"  
  
"Dr. Palmer misrepresented what I said."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Rip muttered.  
  
"He may keep the "Star Wars" doll--"  
  
Ray interrupted.  "Action figure!"  
  
Gideon continued as if he hadn't spoken.  "But he must leave the "Star Trek" cards there."  
  
Ray looked crestfallen and Rip awkwardly tried to comfort him.  "It's for the best, Dr. Palmer.  They'll be safe on the ship and one day, you may be able to retrieve them."  He looked around and saw the small group were almost at the _Waverider_.  "Let's go, people, we have a bit of a walk ahead of us."  
  
"Maybe I can finally get a beer," Mick said as he headed off.  
  
Sara shook her head.  "Thought it might be a good idea to hide a few things before he found them."  
  
"I'd say that was the right decision," Rip said as they fell into step together.  
  
Ray caught up to them before they reached their _Waverider_.  
  
**********  
  
  
"We'll be landing soon," Rip announced as he wondered yet again how he had become saddled with passengers.  They and his other self had seemed to think it would be better that they travel with him but he still couldn't see a reason why they couldn't just meet him after they'd both landed.  
  
He watched from the corner of his eye as they sat down next to each other despite there being plenty of empty chairs.  
  
None of his business.  He turned his attention back to the viewscreen.  "Barry's expecting me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Captain," Gideon replied.  
  
"Us, surely," Amaya said with a frown.  
  
"I thought I would try talking to Miss Whitmore alone first," Rip said.  "If I run into trouble, Gideon will alert you and then you will join us."  Amaya frowned and Rip sighed.  "I know you have no reason to trust me," he paused imperceptibly, "so Gideon could broadcast via your comm what I'm saying.  If I mention you by name, join us."    
  
"All right, we'll try that."  She still sounded unsure.  
  
"The less people who know about me, the better.  First, I'm going to try to preserve that number to the crew.  If that fails, then confirm whatever you can to Miss Witmore."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Gideon, while I'm gone, allow Miss Jiwe and Dr. Heywood access to the ship within reason."  
  
"Captain."  
  
He landed the ship and cloaked it, freed himself from his chair and left the bridge.  
  
**********  
  
"Stargirl, it's good to see you again, even under these circumstances," Rip said with a smile.  
  
She wasn't as happy to see him.  "I've been trying to wait patiently but--"  
  
"Sorry.  Let's find somewhere to sit down and I'll answer your questions."  
  
She nodded and they walked together in silence for a few minutes before they entered a large building, which turned out to be an empty library.  
  
They settled in comfortable looking chairs which they had pushed close together.  "What has Mr. Allen told you?" he asked.  
  
"First, are you okay? The last time I saw you, you worked alone but I met your team during the Second World War and you were missing, did they manage to find you?"  
  
He smiled briefly at her, pained.  "We found each other."  It wasn't a lie.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Surprisingly well.  Now, Mr. Allen?"  
  
"He said you'd been captured by an evil genius and brainwashed."  
  
"Unfortunately true."  
  
"And that you'd told him where we were."  
  
"I did," he said quietly.  
  
"And that you'd asked him to take us somewhere safe, somewhere unconnected to you."  He nodded.  That wasn't a lie, surely? His other self had set this in motion.  
  
"He said you had a proposal for me."  
  
"I do, yes.  Even if a piece of the Spear is unlikely to be retrieved, do you agree it's a good idea to scatter the remaining ones even better?"  
  
She looked uncertain.  "The person after it is not only a genius from the future, he's also a speedster.  I thought perhaps we could both relocate to somewhere else."  
  
"Somewhere else? Where could be possibly safe enough?"  
  
"This universe isn't the only one, Stargirl.  There's a multiverse out there, just waiting to be explored.  With Gideon's help, I'm sure we could find a suitable area to relocate Camelot."  
  
"You sound very certain, Captain."  
  
"Of which? Of course when Mr. Allen was asked, you would only agree if you could bring those important to Camelot, it was a foregone solution.  I have only theoretical knowledge of the multiverse but from what I've learned, somewhere there is a place just waiting for you."  
  
"May I have time to think about it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," Rip said only half disappointed she hadn't decided immediately.  
  
She stood up.  "What about your team? What do they think?"  
  
There it was, the question he'd wanted to avoid.  He felt like he was in freefall.  "They're in favour.  They're happily settled where they are."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Where they feel at home."  He almost bolted.    
  
"Barry said Amaya is here."  
  
"Yes, she is.  Would you like to speak with her?"  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"All right.  I'll await your decision."  
  
"How should I get in touch with you?"  
  
"Let Mr. Allen know and he'll tell me.  Would you like to meet here again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Until then."  She turned and left and Rip waited until his heart had stopped pounding quite so much before he took his leave.    
  
He had only just left the library when his comm chirped.  "Yes?"  
  
"Captain Hunter, Courtney just got in touch with me, she wants to talk," Amaya said.  
  
"I see.  You listened to my conversation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stick as much to the truth as possible."  
  
"I will.""When are you meeting her?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  She paused then asked, "Would you like to listen in?"  
  
"Yes, very much, but I won't.  Let me know afterwards how it went.  When are you meeting her?"  
  
"As soon as possible.  I'm leaving the ship now."  
  
"Dr. Heywood?"  
  
"Is busy trying to apologize to Gideon.," she said.  
  
Oh dear lord, what now? "I'm afraid to ask."  
  
"She'll fill you in if she needs to," Amaya said.  
  
"All right."  
  
"I'll talk to you later."  She cut the comm and he hurried back to the ship.  Now what disaster had befallen?  
  
"Gideon?" he called as he entered the ship.  
  
"I'm here, Captain."  
  
"What have you done with Dr. Heywood?"  
  
"I locked him in his old room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You would really rather not know, Captain."  
  
"I'm sure you're right, but why did you do that?"  
  
"He insulted us."  
  
"What did he say?" Rip asked, starting to breathe a little easier.  
  
"He claimed the Millennium Falcon is a better ship than the _Waverider_!"  
  
"Rip? Rip! Is that you? If you can hear me, tell Gideon I'm sorry."  
  
"Wait, he did what?!?"  
  
"I was kidding, Rip! You gotta let me out!"  
  
"I don't think so, Dr. Heywood! You will sit there and rethink what you said."  He ignored the further pleas that followed him until they faded as he made his way to his parlour.  Thankfully, Gideon didn't broadcast them in the mistaken belief he would enjoy them.  
  
"Captain, have you eaten yet?" she asked him, knowing full well he hadn't done so recently while on the ship.  
  
"Hmmm, what?" he asked, stopping in mid motion, about to pour himself a drink.  "Oh.  No, I haven't."  
  
"Then may I recommend that you go have a sandwich?"  
  
"I'm too wound up," he said.  "If Stargirl accepts my offer, we will have room to store everyone?"  
  
"As I told you the last eight times you asked, the answer is yes.  Nothing has changed."  
  
"Good, good."  He searched, and failed, for something to occupy him while he waited.  
  
"Why don't you listen to some music?" Gideon suggested.  
  
"Thank you," he said, standing up, "I think I will."  He walked over to his albums and looked through them carefully, all the while imagining how this plan could fall to pieces.  He hadn't really wanted it or believed in it until he was talking to Miss Whitmore.  
  
His mind was going from bad to worse and he pulled a record from its sleeve and placed it on the turntable then turned it on and dropped the needle.  
  
After both sides had finished, he asked, "Has he truly repented yet?"  
  
"No Captain."  
  
"Let him out anyway."  
  
"I don't want to," Gideon said.  
  
"I don't blame you, what he said was unforgivable but will you do it for me anyway?"  
  
If an A.I. could sigh, Gideon did.  "Very well."  
  
"Now?"  
  
She did not sound happy.  "Done."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now you have to do something in return."  
  
"Oh dear."  He couldn't even begin to imagine what she might demand in return.  
  
Her voice softened.  "Go have something to eat."  
  
It was his turn to sigh, which he did, heavily.  "All right."  He turned off the turntable.  "I suppose you'll insist on choosing?"  
  
"Of course."  She sounded smug, which was never a good sign.  
  
He stood up and headed to the galley.  "Are you able to contact the other ship?"  
  
"I believe so, Captain."  
  
"See if you can find out if he" there was no need to specify, the self-loathing in his voice made it plain to whom he was referring "has any theories why we still exist."  
  
"If he does?"  
  
"I'll speak to him."  
  
Rip sipped his tea and looked at the meal in front of him wondering what would least upset his stomach when Gideon spoke.  "Captain, Captain."  
  
He was glad there would be no visual.  Awkward enough to be truly talking to one's self with only slightly divergent experiences so far.  "You have a theory?"  
  
"I believe so, yes."  He tried not to think how he, his other self, sounded and how often he had.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think  you're the loose string, which--"  
  
"-- if pulled,"  
  
"Will unravel reality, yes.  I'm sorry."  
  
"So I'm meant to live out my life and lay low."  
  
"I did tell you that entering the multiverse and settling there should allow you to enjoy a life with your ship and Gideon."  
  
"So you did.  I think I shall take that option."  
  
"Miss Whitmore?"  
  
"Is talking to Amaya."  
  
"I see."  Rip believed he truly did.  "I hope it works out the way you wish."  
  
"Thank you.  I hope this second chance works out for you as well," Rip said and found he meant it.  
  
"If there's nothing else?" He sounded as desperate to end this communication as Rip did.  
  
"No.  Thank you for your time."  
  
"Good luck."  The communication ended and Rip looked again at the meal.  
  
"The fruit is fine, Captain, if that's all you can manage."  
  
He picked out a banana and ate it slowly, then worked his way through the slices of apple, strawberries and blueberries.  "Thank you, Gideon."  
  
**********  
  
Amaya returned to the ship.  "Gideon, where is Captain Hunter?"  
  
"On his way to see you, I took the liberty of telling him when you were within scanner range.  
  
"Miss Jiwe."  He surged forward, then stopped, finding himself unable to continue.  
  
She must have seen his distress.  "It's fine, Captain Hunter, we caught up and she asked me a few easy questions, like do I believe this plan could work? She's going to let you know in the morning her decision."  When he still didn't move, she smiled.  "Courtney said yes.  Now breathe, please."  
  
He nodded and drew in a deep breath.  He hadn't realized until this moment how much he had wanted her answer to be affirmative.  He exhaled slowly.  "Thank you."  She smiled, seeing the man he really was instead of the facade he had presented to them when they had found him.  
  
"I'm glad I could help.  Have you seen Nathaniel?"  
  
"He decided to go for a walk after Gideon let him out.  Gideon, where is Dr. Heywood now?"  
  
"Sulking."  
  
"You did let him out of his room, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And he realized it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't kick him off the ship?"  
  
This time, she was much slower to respond.  "I did not, Captain, it was his own choice."  
  
"Freely made?" Rip asked knowingly.  When she didn't answer he said, "I will speak to you later."  He tapped his comm.  "Dr. Heywood, are you there?"  
  
Amaya joined him.  "Nathaniel?"  
  
"I'm here, just not too sure where that is."  
  
"Gideon, locate Dr. Heywood and guide us to him," Rip ordered her.  "How do you not know where you are, Dr. Heywood?"  
  
"I was walking, the ground was rough, it was getting dark, I stumbled and then--"  
  
"Wait, it wasn't paved?" Rip asked.  
  
"Noooo.  There was grass some small hills, some little valleys, lost my footing and rolled somewhere.  Stood up and all there was. was darkness.  Tried going backwards but no joy."  
  
"Gideon, aren't there catacombs near here?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"You didn't stop to think that maybe, just maybe, it might not be a good idea to be near them so late?"  
  
"How was I to know he'd be so clumsy?"  
  
"Gideon!"  
  
"Sorry.  Returning there now and I will scan for him."  
  
"Are the ropes and flashlights still in the cargo bay?"  
  
"Yes, Captain," she said.  
  
He hurried back to where he had left Miss Jiwe, surprised and relieved she was still standing there.  He tapped the comm again.  "You're not hurt, are you, Dr. Heywood?"  
  
"Just my pride."  
  
"Hang on, we're coming to get you.  Miss Jiwe, we'll need ropes so we won't get separated and lights.  I shall be right back with them."  She nodded and he hurried off.  
  
When he returned, she stopped him from tying the rope around his waist first.  "Captain, I can use this," she wrapped one hand around her totem necklace, "to help find Nathaniel."  
  
"Like taking on the attributes of a bat and use echo location to find him if Gideon has a problem?"  
  
"Exactly."  He tied one end around her waist, then left some slack between them and tied it around himself.  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
**********  
  
"I do hope the light won't affect your search, Miss Jiwe," Rip said, sweeping the powerful beam of light in front of him so there wouldn't be any unexpected surprises.  
  
"No, it's fine and would you stop calling me that? I'd prefer Amaya."  
  
"If you insist... Amaya.  You may call me Rip."  He thought for a moment just how strange that might be.  "Or Michael."  
  
"Thank you.  I think I'll use Michael."  He nodded slightly but she wouldn't have seen it.  Maybe she would have felt a shift in the air.    
  
"Gideon, how close are we to Dr. Heywood?"  
  
"Almost there, Captain.  Keep going forward and you'll be into the next chamber."  
  
"Dr. Heywood?" Rip called, raising his voice.  His words echoed around them and he felt his partner's mounting frustration.  "Sorry."  
  
"Warn me if you're going to do that again."  
  
"I will.  Warn you, I mean."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They moved forward carefully, looking for the entrance to the next chamber and Rip for any obstacles in their path, like loose gravel they might turn an ankle on.  
  
What felt like two hours, or possibly two days but was most probably twenty minutes later, Rip heard Dr. Heywood speak, both over the comm but even without the use of it.  
  
"Nathaniel!" Rip was irresistibly pulled forward.  
  
He laid his hand on Amaya's shoulder, both to steady her and to get her attention.  "Easy, this is the worst time to rush," he warned her.  
  
He felt her tense then try to relax somewhat.  "You're right."  
  
It was hard to say what found him first, Amaya's sharpened senses or the strong beam of light.  
  
"Dr. Heywood, are you able to stand up?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I decided it'd be easier to wait if I was sitting."  
  
"I think it best we get you out of here before any joyful reunion, hmm?" Rip said but he was too late.  He immediately turned away but could still hear them.  "I said, let's get out of here," he said plaintively.  He buried his face in his hands.  This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening...  
  
He had lost track of how many times he had repeated that when Amaya spoke up.  "We should leave."  
  
"I did try to make that point!" Rip said.  
  
"You're right, we should," Nate said, clearly addressing Amaya.  
  
Even if they had been paying the slightest bit of attention to Rip, they would have missed his quiet mutter.  "And this is why I don't like to work with teams."  Hoping it was safe to do so, Rip turned around and undid the rope tied around his waist and secured it around Dr. Heywood's.  He tied the end of the rope around his own.  "Let's go," he said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good with that," Nate said.  Rip led the way out of the catacombs.  
  
Once they were out in the open air, Rip and Amaya untied themselves and she helped free Nate from the rope.  They were almost at the Waverider when she asked, "Would you mind taking us to my village?"  
  
Nate stopped in his tracks.  "Are you sure you want that?"  
  
Rip saw no reason to remain.  "Come see me when you're finished.  It might be possible."  He hurried quickly into the ship.  He stored the ropes and lights back in the cargo bay then almost ran to his parlour.  "Gideon, did history record whom Miss Jiwe--"  
  
"Shacked up with?"  
  
"Not what I was going to say but I suppose it's close enough."  
  
"No, Captain, there's no record I can find."  
  
"Transmit that information to the other ship, I think it best if they drop them off.  They'll want to say goodbye."  
  
"Affirmative, Captain."  A few seconds later she said, "Message was acknowledged."  
  
"Good."  
  
**********  
  
By the next morning, Nate and Amaya had left to start their new life together and Rip was waiting to hear from Miss Whitmore.  
  
Gideon interrupted his reverie.  "Captain, I calculate your visitor will be here in three minutes, fifty seconds.  She's approaching the cargo bay door."  
  
"Thank you."  By the time she was within hailing distance of the ship, he had opened the door to allow her entry.  "Do I get to meet Gideon this time?" she asked, smiling as she approached.  
  
"Yes.  She let me know in no uncertain terms she would be very disappointed in me if you didn't."  
  
After she boarded the ship, Rip led her to the bridge.  "Gideon, Miss Whitmore would like to meet you."  
  
He looked on proudly as Gideon appeared, blue, bald, beautiful.  "How do you do, Miss Whitmore?"  
  
She was taken aback but gamely answered, "I'm fine.  It's a pleasure to meet you at last."  
  
"Likewise.  The Captain had me prepare a few rooms for your people, so they may remain in stasis until we arrive, would you like to inspect them?"  
  
"I would, thank you."  
  
A bright light appeared overhead.  "Follow this and it will lead you to the first room and I'll answer any questions you have."  
  
Stargirl said, "All right," and walked over to the light which blinked out and reappeared a bit further on.  "Thank you for doing this," she said, her voice trailing off as she disappeared into the ship.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Rip said, "for everything."  
  
"It's a pleasure, mostly, to serve."  
  
"Is she impressed?" he asked.  
  
"So far, yes."  
  
"Good.  Are you ready to begin our new adventure?"  
  
He almost laughed when he heard her answer.  "Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just handwaving it that the doors on the Waverider for personal quarters can also be locked conventionally. Also handwaving it that, if necessary, Gideon can fly the jump ship even into another time zone and return to the Waverider.
> 
> I hope that if you made it to the end, you enjoyed the story and thought it was a wild ride. Kudos are cool, comments are love.


End file.
